Harry Potter sa 5eme année
by fumseck666
Summary: Harry entre en cinquième année à Poudlard, sa passion pour le dessin revient, Voldemort aussi. Mais il trouvera l'amour d'un père dont il avait désespérément besoin en la personne de Severus Rogue. FIC ARRÊTÉ ! Voir Professeur, Serpents, Ennemis...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages qui sont cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de J K Rowling.

* * *

Un jeune garçon maigre et triste s'était encore une fois réfugié dans la tour d'astronomie de l'école Poudlard. Ce jeune garçon n'était pas un garçon ordinaire, c'était un sorcier. Et être un sorcier n'était pas la seule chose qui faisait de ce jeune garçon quelqu'un de peu ordinaire. C'était le survivant, Harry Potter, le petit garçon qui, quinze ans auparavant avait détruit le mage noir le plus craint du monde sorcier, Lord Voldemort.

Hélas, Voldemort était revenu quelques mois auparavant lors du tournoi des trois sorciers et sa première victime avait été un ami de Harry, Cédric Diggory. Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis, ne s'apercevaient même pas de la détresse et de la culpabilité qui l'habitait. Ronald Weasley, surnommé Ron, était le sixième enfant d'une famille de sorciers au sang pur de sept enfants et Hermione Granger était une fille de moldus (personnes dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques.) et aussi la petite amie de Ron.

Harry s'approcha du bord de la tour et sortit son chevalet rétrécit de sa poche. Il prit ses pinceaux et sa palette de couleur et dessina le magnifique coucher du soleil qui se reflétait sur le lac. Depuis tout petit, il adorait le dessin et la peinture, c'était une échappatoire quand la solitude de son enfance se faisait trop lourde. Après l'école, il allait dans la salle de dessin et peignait. Un jour, son professeur de l'époque l'y avait surpris et lui avait proposé de se servir de la salle sans se cacher. Il avait été très heureux et avait accepté.

Aujourd'hui la peinture était la dernière chose de stable dans sa vie qui allait de mal en pis ; Voldemort était revenu et le monde sorcier ne voulait pas croire cette vérité qui risquait de les renvoyer dans des temps sombres qu'ils préféraient oubliés. La gazette du sorcier, contrôlée et censurée par le ministre Cornélius Fudge, les faisaient passés, lui et Dumbledore, pour fou et sénile (en ce qui concernait Dumbledore, il était normal de ce poser la question). Dumbledore, qui l'avait toujours soutenu, s'était mis à l'ignorer superbement. En effet, le vieux et vénérable directeur ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis l'année dernière, ce qui l'attristait beaucoup. L'une de ses plus grandes inquiétudes et source de déception était Sirius Black, son parrain. (Sirius Black avait été le meilleur ami de James Potter, le père de Harry. Il avait passé douze longues années à Azkaban pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis. Un peu avant la troisième année de Harry, il avait réussi l'impossible, en s'enfuyant d'Azkaban. Tout le monde avait crut qu'il l'avait fait pour tuer Harry mais en fait, son seul but avait été de retrouver Peter Pettigrow, le véritable traitre qui avait vendu James et Lily à Voldemort et tué une dizaine de moldus.)

Sirius était quelque part en mission pour Dumbledore et ne lui avait envoyé aucune lettre. Même si Harry ne le montrait pas, mais il était profondément blessé du silence de son parrain car Sirius aurait pu comprendre sa peine et le soutenir.

Maussade, Harry termina sa peinture, rangea son matériel et s'en alla pour une sempiternelle nuit de cauchemars, de visions et de tortures qui ne manquait jamais de le réveiller, haletant et tremblant.

Et dans un soupir résigné, il ferma les yeux, attendant que le sommeil l'emporte.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry poussa un cri, étouffé par le sort de silence qu'il s'était lancé. Tremblant, Il essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Il avait eu un autre cauchemar. Il soupira et se leva, certain de ne pas pouvoir se rendormir après les terribles images qu'il venait de voir dans ses cauchemars. Il s'habilla donc et descendit dans la salle commune. En descendant, il remarqua qu'il était 3H30 du matin et soupira à nouveau. Une fois dans la salle commune, il fit ses exercices quotidiens qui l'aidaient toujours après un cauchemar : pompes, tractions, abdominaux... Il s'épuisait sinon, pendant deux ou trois jours, il ne pouvait plus se rendormir.

A 4H33, il sortit de la salle commune et vagabonda dans le château silencieux. Après une dizaine de minutes de déambulation, il trouva enfin un endroit à sa convenance. Il s'assit et sortit un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Se mordant la lèvres, il écrivit avec hésitation ce qu'il ressentait. Ecrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait vu ça à la télévision dans un reportage que sa tante Pétunia regardait. C'était sensé l'aider à se sentir mieux bien qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à en sentir les effets.

Quand il eut finit de déverser son cœur à travers ses mots, il se sentit légèrement plus serein et parvint à s'endormir, sans même sans rendre compte.

A quelques mètres de là, Severus Rogue marchait pensivement dans les couloirs du château. C'était devenu une routine. Son passé de mangemort le hantait.

Il était au presque arrivé au pied de la tour d'astronomie lorsqu'il vit, assit dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre l'étudiant le plus célèbre de Poudlard : Harry Potter, endormi et recroquevillé. Il s'apprêtait à le secouer rudement et enlever cinquante points à la maison Gryffondor lorsque quelque chose l'en empêcha. Cette expression chagrinée et torturée sur le visage du fils de Lily Evans, peut-être. Il s'approcha précautioneusement de lui et remarqua alors qu'il tenait un parchemin à la main. Intrigué, il le prit et commença à lire :

**15 septembre, 3H51.**

_Je viens de rêver une fois encore de Cédric. Il venait juste de se faire assassiner sous mes yeux puis il se réveillait et me disait que c'était ma faute, il a entièrement raison._

_Moi et ma foutu noblesse de Gryffondor !_

_Aujourd'hui nous avons eu Potion avec les Serpentards, d'habitude Ron se met toujours avec moi mais aujourd'hui il a dit:_

_''Mets toi avec Neville ! moi je vais avec ma bibliothèque préféré''_

_Il a 5 mois on m'aurait dit que Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble j'aurais dit ''Alléluia'' maintenant ... Bref !_

_Dumbledore m'évite comme la peste. Tout à l'heure je l'ai croisé dans un couloir il est parti tellement vite qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait Voldy au derrière._

Severus ricana doucement au surnom que Harry avait donné au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_J'ai eu une horrible vision hier. Il y avait Voldemort et une bonne quinzaine de Mangemorts avec lui, dont Rogue qui torturaient une famille moldue. J'en frissonne encore. Je me demande encore comment j'arrive à le regarder._

''Je me demande comment j'arrive à me regarder moi aussi.'' murmura Severus avec douleur.

_Mais je sais qu'il n'aime pas ça, je l'ai senti. Ça me rassure, je sais qu'il est quelqu'un de bon à qui il est arrivé de mauvaise chose, mais s'il trouvait quelque chose, quelqu'un à qui s'accrochait, il se sentirait certainement mieux. Une rédemption en quelque sorte._

"Il me comprend mieux que moi-même.'' dit-il, en le regardant, songeur.

_Enfin, il y a pire, j'ai passé l'après-midi a bécoté la plus belle fille du collège et tout ce que j'ai pensé c'est "Bon sang ! elle sait faire que ça !". Pathétique, n'est-ce pas? Pendant les vacances j'ai dit à Sirius qu'il y avait une fille qui me plaisait et il a répondu : "Harry tu es la réplique de ton père, tu pourrais même avoir la vieille McGo !"_

"C'est typique de Black, Lily se retournerait dans sa tombe " chuchota t-il en secouant la tête.

_Bon je crois que j'ai fini, A plus._

Severus plia la lettre et la mit dans sa poche. Ensuite, il s'approcha d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras. L'amenant dans ces appartements, il l'installa sur le canapé, s'assit sur son fauteuil et veilla sur le sommeil troublé de son étudiant.


	3. Chapter 4

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se sentit désorienté. La première chose qu'il remarqua c'est qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de mou alors qu'il devrait être dans l'encadrement du fenêtre. Il se releva précipitamment et sortit sa baguette vitesse grand V. Il entendit un petit ricanement à coté de lui.

"Qui êtes vous ?" demanda sèchement Harry.

"C'est moi Harry, le professeur Rogue." lui répondit gentiment le professeur.

Harry plissa les yeux, suspicieux. "Je suis en train de rêver ou c'est une farce façon Weasley ?"

"Aucun des deux, Harry." s'exclama Severus, en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Harry ? répéta mentalement l'interessé, abasourdi. Il percuta.

"Ca y est, je sais. Dumbledore empoisonne c'est "chers" bonbons au citron, il vous en a proposé et vous avez accepté. Ce qui est très stupide, avouez-le." Il agita la main."Pourrais-je avoir mes lunettes ?" demanda t-il, ensuite.

Les lèvres de Severus se courbèrent en un demi-sourire et il mit les lunettes de Harry sur son nez. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, distinguant enfin le bout de son nez avec précision.

"Ou sommes nous ? Quel heure est t-il ?" attaqua le jeune homme immédiatement.

"Dans mes appartements et il est 8H55." précisa Severus, en levant un sourcil.

Harry ouvrit les yeux comme des billes. Il allait être en retard !

"Professeur, j'ai cours !" paniqua Harry.

"Potter, Harry calmez-vous, nous sommes Samedi." le rassura t-il.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Et fronça les sourcils, réalisant enfin l'incongruité de la situation.

"Pourquoi suis-je dans vos quartiers, professeur ?" s'enquit-il, soupçonneux.

"Parce que, je vous ai retrouvé ce matin, endormi et contorsionné au bas de la tour d'astronomie et je me suis dit que ce n'était pas très confortable." répondit calmement le professeur Rogue.

"Hum... Merci monsieur mais, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, normalement vous m'auriez secoué dans tous les sens pour que je me réveille. Ensuite, vous m'auriez enlevé cinquante points et donnait une retenue si vous êtes de bonne humeur." dit Harry méfiant et perplexe.

Rogue étouffa un sourire et secoua la tête.

"Vous me connaissez bien. Vous avez raison, j'étais très tenté de faire cela mais ensuite je vous ai vu, petit et sans défense, endormi et je me suis dis... que vous ressembliez plus à Lily qu'à James."

Harry fut très touché, ce n'était pas souvent qu'on le comparait à sa mère. C'était toujours agréable d'entendre un peu parler d'elle. Brusquement, il se souvint de la lettre qu'il avait écrite. Il chercha frénétiquement dans ses poches mais le professeur la lui tendit gracieusement.

"Vous l'avez lu ?" dit Harry d'un ton accusateur.

"Oui, et je ne regrette pas, je suis très touché de ce que vous pensé de moi. Comme Lily. Potter était persuadé que j'étais plongé dans la magie noire tandis que Lily adorait venir discuter avec moi des livres moldus qu'elle me prêtait." dit Severus, nostalgique.

"Vous étiez ami avec maman ?" questionna Harry, stupéfait.

"Oui, c'était une femme formidable, si pleine de vie. Elle avait bon cœur et elle pensait toujours au bonheur des autres avant le sien." répondit Rogue, en fermant les yeux.

"Merci, monsieur. Sincèrement. Tous le monde me parle de papa mais jamais de maman." dit tristement Harry.

"Vous voulez passé la journée avec moi ? je vous raconterais des histoires sur votre mère." proposa Severus, hésitant.

Harry était incertain. Mais, de toute façon personne ne l'attendait, tout le monde l'ignorait. Le professeur Rogue était bien la seule personne qui voulait passer la journée avec lui, ces temps-ci. Et il lui parlerait de sa mère...

"Bien sur, puisque vous avez lu la lettre, vous devez savoir que mes amis se fichent de moi.'' marmonna Harry, en haussant les épaules.

"Des amis, vous pouvez vous en faire des nouveaux !"

"Oui, vous avez raison, monsieur." acquiesça t-il, douteux.

"Puisque nous ne sommes pas en classe, je vous autorise à m'appeller Severus mais si vous m'apeller comme ça en classe..."

La menace était claire.

"D'accord, pro... heu Severus." trébucha Harry.

Il y eut un silence gêné, rompu par l'adolescent.

"Severus, puis-je vous posez une question ?" demanda Harry, indécis.

"Vous pouvez."

"Comment largué une fille en douceur ?"

Severus se mordit les lèvres, amusé.


	4. Chapter 5

Harry avait passé la journée avec Severus et avait adoré. Severus lui avait raconté plein d'histoires sur sa mère ; elle aimait les enchantements, c'était sa classe préférée. Son histoire d'amour avec James était hilarante, son père avait dû lui demandé une bonne cinquantaine de fois avant qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui. Ensuite, ils avaient parlé l'un de l'autre ; le plus grand rêve de Severus était de rencontré Salazar Serpentard et le sien de revoir ses parents. Ils avaient aussi de nombreux points communs, notamment la cuisine. Quand Severus lui avait demandé comment il pouvait être aussi nul en potion alors qu'il aimait la cuisine, Harry lui avait répondu :

''Quand on doit constamment surveiller son chaudron des tentatives de sabotage, encaissez sans broncher les insultes des Serpentard et du professeur, on a moins de temps de faire sa potion.'' Severus s'était répandu en excuses et lui avait dit que, même si ils étaient amis, il ne devait pas faire sauter sa couverture donc il devait quand même se détester en public. Harry avait acquiescé et répondu "Je ne veux pas tuer toute l'école d'une crise cardiaque à cause de notre amitié ." Severus avait rigolé.

Maintenant, Harry était sur la Tour d'astronomie en train de peindre un portrait de Voldemort, il l'avait tellement vu en rêve avec Cédric ou en vision qu'il pourrait le dessiner les yeux fermés. Quand il eut enfin finit, il rétrécit le portrait magnifiquement peint et alla dormir.

Severus avait passé une magnifique journée avec le fils de son pire ennemi. Harry s'était révélé être d'une agréable compagnie, il n'était pas le petit garçon choyé, égoïste et arrogant qu'il croyait. Il était intelligent gentil et rigolo , c'était la première qu'une personne arrivait à le faire rire depuis des années. Quand il lui avait demandé comment largué la belle Cho Chang ; il s'était écroulé de rire et lui avait suggéré d'aller dans un endroit désert au cas où elle lui ferait une scène et, si elle disait à tout le monde qu'elle l'avait largué : ne pas la contredire. Ils avaient discuté toute la journée et était rapidement devenu amis.

Severus était dans son lit en train de dormir d'un sommeil tout sauf paisible. Cinq longues minutes plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur.

Il se leva et alla se laver le visage puis, il sortit de ses appartements et marcha, absent, comme d'habitude mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'une autre personne ne trouverait pas le sommeil à 4H du matin. Donc, il percuta quelqu'un et tomba sur les fesses. Il se releva et s'apprêta à crier sur l'imprudent qui oser se promener à une telle heure quand il vit Harry le regarder.

"Harry !" Dit Severus , surpris .

"Severus, que fais tu là ?" Demanda Harry.

"Je ne pouvais pas dormir, et toi ?" Répondit Severus.

"Idem." Dit Harry.

"Tu veux venir dans mes appartements ?" Questionna le professeur.

"Oué, les couloirs ne sont plus aussi intéressants. " Répondit Harry.

"Viens." Dit Severus.

Harry suivit Severus jusqu'à ses appartements. Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés et se mirent à discuter.

"Cela fait longtemps que tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?" Lui demanda Severus .

"Depuis la mort de Cédric, et vous ?" Dit Harry la voix cassé.

"Depuis 15 longues années." Précisa Severus.

"Pourquoi vous ne prenez pas une potion de sommeil sans rêve ?" Demanda Harry .

"Parce qu'elle ne fonctionne plus sur moi, mon organisme s'y est habitué donc cela ne fait plus effet." Expliqua le professeur.

" Okay." Dit Harry

Ils plongèrent dans un silence confortable seulement brisé par les crépitements du feu. Severus & Harry fixaient le feu, perdus dans leurs pensées. Finalement, Severus brisa le silence.

"Pourquoi es-tu blessés par le fait que Black ne t'envoie pas de lettres ?" Demanda Severus .

"Parce que c'est mon parrain. De toute façon, je ne devrais pas me sentir comme ça, j'ai l'habitude." Répondit Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire " j'ai l'habitude "."Chuchota Severus en serrant les dents.

"Rien." Dit Harry en détournant la tête .

Severus se leva, s'agenouilla devant Harry et prit son menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

"Harry."

"Cela veut dire que je ne suis pas le petit garçon choyé que tu crois. Ma famille déteste la magie et donc, me déteste par extension. Ma chambre était un placard sous un escalier pendant 10 ans, on m'avait dit que mes parents étaient morts, ivres, dans un accident de voiture, je porte les habits de mon cousin Dudley qui aussi gros qu'un bébé cachalot... satisfait ?" Répondit Harry .

Severus était en état de choc, bien sur il savait qu'Harry était très modeste et non pas un "m'as - tu vu ?" comme son père mais qu'il avait grandit dans placard le dépassait. Il serra les poings contre ses moldus qui avait maltraité Harry et fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, il le serra contre lui. Il sentit Harry se tendre puis se relaxer dans ses bras protecteurs. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés comme ça, mais à lui aussi ça lui faisait du bien.

Harry s'endormit dans les bras de Severus, bien plus léger que d'habitude.

Harry se leva avant Severus, il se sentait bien. Puis il se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il s'endorme et rougit. Il s'était endormi dans les bras de son professeur qui avait était son seul ami et sa figure paternel depuis hier . Il tourna la tête vers Severus et le vit dormir profondement.

Il se dégagea de ses bras et prépara le petit-déjeuner. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il écrivit un mot à Severus qu'il plaça dans sa main et partit, un sourire heureux au lèvres.

Severus se réveilla et fut, pour une fois, content de sa courte nuit. Quand il se rappela à qui il devait cette nuit reposante, il remarqua l'absence d'Harry et un bout de parchemin entre ses doigts. Intrigué, il lut :

_Cher Severus ,_

_Je me suis réveillé vers 8H20, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller donc je t'ai fais le petit-déj, A plus._

Severus sourit et attaqua son petit-déjeuner avec entrain.

Harry alla manger, puis à la bibliothèque. il voulait avoir les meilleurs B.U.S.E possible pour pouvoir faire le métier de son choix.

Il passa toute la matinée à la bibliothèque et remarqua que Hermione n'avait pas montré le bout son nez. D'habitude, elle passait le plus de temps possible à la bibliothèque, mais depuis qu'elle sortait avec Ron elle était devenue moins sérieuse. Harry avait révisé ses 3 premières années et emprunta plusieurs livres. Il sortit de la bibliothèque et alla dans la Tour Gryffondor. Arrivé à son dortoir, il eut la surprise de voir Dobby faisant le ménage.

"Hey Dobby.'' Lança Harry.

"Harry Potter monsieur, Dobby est très heureux de vous revoir. '' Dit le petit elfe avec excitation.

"Moi aussi Dobby."

Il discutèrent quelques minutes puis Harry demanda :

"Dobby, tu connais un endroit dont je pourrais me servir pour m'entrainer ou peindre et dessiner ?'' Demanda Harry.

"Dobby connais, Harry Potter. Retrouvez-moi au 7 ème étage devant le portrait de Barnabas Le Follet ce soir à 19H." Sautilla Dobby avec contentement.

" Okay, merci Dobby."

Le reste de la journée était passé doucement pour Harry. Il avait continué à réviser et prit de l'avance sur le programme de 5 ème année. Il avait également envoyé une lettre à Viktor Krum pour entretenir une correspondance.

A 19H, Harry était à l'endroit où Dobby lui avait donné rendez-vous.

L'elfe apparut avec un "pop" sonore.

"Dobby, il n'y pas de salle ici." Dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

"Si Harry Potter regardez !" Lui montra Dobby.

Il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie et une porte apparue faisant sursauter Harry. Il entra et eu un souffle émerveillé.


	5. Chapter 6

La fin du mois de septembre s'était bien passé pour Harry. Il s'était mis à travaillait furieusement et n'avait eu que des Optimal dans tous ses devoirs au plus grand ravissement de ses professeurs. Il avait continué ses entraînements et s'était beaucoup amélioré. Viktor avait répondu à sa lettre et accepté avec joie d'entretenir une correspondance avec lui.

Severus était très fier de ses résultats si prometteur mais lui avait dit de ne pas se reposait sur ses lauriers. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés tout les deux, Harry parlait librement avec Severus et vice versa. Le professeur McGonagall l'avait convoquée dans son bureau.

**Flash back**

" Entrez " Dit une voix .

Harry entra dans le bureau du professeur Mcgonagall. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir devant elle.

" Bonjour Potter, savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai convoqué ? " Lui demanda Mcgonagall.

" Euh, non. " Répondit Harry.

" Je vous ai convoqué, car je voulais vous félicitait pour vos excellentes notes, vos professeurs m'ont dit le plus grand bien de vous. " Dit le professeur .

" Merci madame. " Rougit Harry.

" Pourquoi un tel revirement ? " L'interrogea t-elle.

Harry haussa seulement les épaules, il n'allait pas se plaindre que ses amis l'avaient abandonnés au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'eux.

" Bien, je voulais vous dire que je suis très fier de vous, vous pouvez partir. " Dit le professeur Mcgonagall.

**Fin du Flash back**

Dans quelques jours avait lieu la première sortie à Pré-au-lard. Harry était très excité, il avait décidé de s'absenter quelques heures pour aller dans des galeries d'art sur le chemin de traverse puis dans le Londres moldu pour exposer ses toiles. Il en avait fait une bonne quinzaine autant moldu que sorcier (les tableaux sorcier sont des tableaux qui sont animés par un sortilège). Le dimanche 12 octobre la sortie arriva. Harry était tout seul dans son dortoir, ses camarades de chambre étaient allés prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il prit son sac à dos et mis ses chef-d'œuvres rétrécis à l'intérieur. Après avoir montré son autorisation à Rusard, il s'engagea sur la route pour de Pré-au-Lard. Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être seul, il se dirigea vers la Cabane Hurlante. Dans la vieille batisse, il transforma une vieille planche en portoloin puis se déguisa. Il se fit blond au yeux noir pour ne pas se faire reconnaitre. Quand il prit le portoloin il sentit le tiraillement familier dans son nombril et atterri devant Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Il entra et s'avança vers un guichet, le gobelin se retourna et Harry fut agréablement surprit de voir Grispec.

" Bonjour Mr Grispec . " Dit Harry .

Le dénommé Grispec sursauta, ne s'attendant visiblement pas qu'un sorcier qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 4 ans se souvienne de son nom. Il remarqua également que les gobelins qui avait entendu Harry l'appelait " monsieur " s'étaient retournés vers eux. Il le fixa bizarrement puis lui fit un sourire hésitant. Harry répondu par un franc sourire.

" Bonjour Mr Potter que puis-je pour vous ? " Demanda le gobelin.

" Vous savez qui je suis ? " Sursauta Harry.

" Les déguisements de sorcier sont détectés par les gobelins. " Précisa Grispec .

" Okay, je voudrais retiré de l'argent. " Répondit Harry .

Grispec amena Harry jusqu'à sa voûte et répondit patiemment à ses questions. Harry lui demanda comment on pouvait recevoir du courrier moldu à Poudlard puis il demanda à Grispec de lui échanger de l'argent sorcier en argent moldu. Dès qu'il fut sortit de la banque, Harry appela le Magicobus et demanda à Ern et Stan de l'emmener dans une galerie d'art sorcier. 15 minutes plus tard, Harry se trouvait devant '' l'artiste '' une galerie connue du monde sorcier. Il entra avec ses toiles à qui il avait rendu leurs formes originelles et s'émerveilla, il y avait des centaines de toiles. Et de très riche acheteurs, nota t-il quand il vit Lucius Malefoy. Il songea à s'en aller puis se rappela qu'il était déguisé.

Il s'avança vers le propriétaire qui ressemblait à une version masculine du professeur McGonagall.

" Bonjour Mr. " Dit poliment Harry.

" Bonjour jeune homme, que voulez vous ? " Dit pas très poliment l'homme.

" Monsieur. " Interrompu une voix froide.

" Mr Malefoy, vous avez choisi ? " Demanda le propriétaire.

" Non . " Répondit Lucius.

Lucius regarda Harry puis baissa son regard vers les tableaux dans sa main.

" Jeune homme, c'est toi qui a fait ça ? " Demanda t-il en pointant les tableaux.

" Oui, monsieur. " Répondit Harry.

" Montre moi. '' Ordonna Lucius.

Harry posa ses toiles sur le comptoir et Lucius les regarda. Harry vit que Lucius appréciait son travail. Il étudiait soigneusement ses tableaux. Après l'inspection, il parla :

" Je t'achète le Basilic, les serpents et le Dragons. "

" Combien ? " Demanda Harry .

" 200.000 gallions le tout. " Dit superieurement Lucius.

" J'accepte. " Dit Harry.

Lucius sortit un contrat et le rédigea. Harry lui donna son numéro de compte Gringotts et le parchemin disparu. Lucius prit les tableaux et s'en alla.

" Garçon, donne-moi tes tableaux, je vais les accrocher ici et à chaque fois qu'un sera vendu, je t'enverrais un hibou. " Proposa le propriétaire.

" D'accord. " Accepta Harry.

Quand Harry sortit de "l'artiste", il était très heureux. Le jeune écolier appela le Magicobus qui le conduit devant une banque moldu. Il entra et demanda à ouvrir un compte, en sortant Harry appela un taxi et lui demanda de l'emmener devant une galerie d'art. Le propriétaire de la galerie fut très impressionné par son talent et Harry n'eut pas à le convaincre d'accrocher ses tableaux. Le taxi l'avait attendu et Harry lui demanda de l'emmener dans un centre commercial. Il s'acheta des vêtements, une montre, car la sienne s'était cassé pendant la 2ème tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers et d'autres choses.

Il était 16H00, Harry avait 30 minutes pour rentrer à l'école. Il décida de faire un portoloin, il atterri dans la Cabane Hurlante et sortit. Il rentra à l'école à temps.


	6. Chapter 7

Après être rentrer de Pré-au-Lard, Harry alla directement dans son dortoir et rangea ses nouveaux vêtements. Ensuite il prit sa cape d'invisibilité, sa carte du maraudeur et se rendit dans les donjons. Il tapa à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Severus. Il regarda de droite à gauche, ne voyant personne. Il allait refermé la porte quand Harry sortit de sous la cape. Il sursauta :

" Bon sang Harry, tu veux ma mort ? " demanda Severus.

" Non. " rit Harry.

Severus fit un pas de côté pour le laisser entrer. Le jeune Potter se dirigea vers le fauteuil et s'assit, Severus fit de même. Ils laissèrent un silence confortable s'installer. Quelques minutes plus tard Harry le brisa.

" Severus ? '' dit Harry.

" Hmm ... '' marmonna t-il.

" Tu as l'air triste, que se passe t-il ? '' Demanda Harry .

" Ce n'est pas important. " dit Snape, d'une voix monocorde.

Harry se leva et s'agenouilla devant Severus. Comme la fois où Severus l'avait fait pour lui, Severus aussi s'en rappelait à en juger par le sourire nostalgique sur son visage.

" Severus. " gronda Harry.

" Dans sept jours c'est mon anniversaire. " révéla Severus.

" Quel horreur ! " dit théâtralement Harry .

Severus ricana.

" J'ai pris la marque des ténèbres à seize ans, mon père aussi était mangemort, autant que je répugne à le dire j'étais un bon mangemort. Je préparais des potions compliquées pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon père était allé à Azkaban pendant deux mois. Une fois sortit, il est devenu presque fou. Par sa folie, il fit échoué des missions importantes. Donc, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a puni. Le jour de mon 18ème anniversaire, je me suis rendu chez mes parents, quand je suis entré tout était sans dessus-dessous et dans le salon, il y avait les cadavres mutilés de mes parents. " finit Severus, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues pâles.

Harry se leva, se mit sur les genoux de Severus et le prit dans ses bras. Severus enveloppa ses bras autour d'Harry comme si il était sa bouée de secours. Quand Severus se sentit mieux, ils se détachèrent mais Harry resta sur les genoux de Severus.

" Je vais te faire un cadeau génial. " s'enthousiasma Harry, les yeux brillants.

" Tu n'es pas obligé. " lui dit Severus.

" J'insiste. " persista Harry avec entêtement.

Severus abandonna sachant que contredire Harry était une perte de temps, il fut cependant ému qu'il reste sur ses genoux, même Drago, son filleul ne le faisait pas. Harry se cala un peu plus dans les bras de Severus. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à qu' il fut temps d'aller diner, ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle séparément. Harry s'assit à la table des Lions. Il pensa distraitement au cadeau qu'il allait faire à Severus. Il avait déjà quelques vagues idées mais avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir davantage, un corbeau survola la Grande Salle. L'animal fit quelques tours au dessus de la table des Lions puis se posa devant Harry. Toute la salle s'était tut, Harry détacha la lettre et lut le nom de l'expéditeur :

**Lord Voldemort, héritier de Salazar Serpentard le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard.**

" Il semblerait que l'oncle Voldy ne puisse pas envoyer une lettre sans se vanter : Lord Voldemort, héritier de Salazar Serpentard le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard, tu parles ! "

Toute la salle avait entendu ce que Harry avait dit, certains étaient partagés entre hilarité ou peur. Le directeur et les professeurs se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers Harry. Rapidement, Harry se concentra sur l'enveloppe et vit que que l'écriture était en Fourchelangue.

"Harry, peux-tu me passer cette lettre ? " demanda le directeur.

Harry cacha un sourire et tendit la lettre au directeur. Quand il la regarda, Dumbledore grimaça.

" Que tous ceux qui savent lire le Fourchelangue lève la main. " dit Harry en levant la sienne.

" Si ça ne vous dérange pas. " dit Harry en reprenant sa lettre.

Harry se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la Grande Salle lorsque Dumbledore parla enfin :

" Harry dans mon bureau dans dix minutes. "

" Bien sûr Monseigneur. " ironisa Harry en s'inclinant .

Et toute la salle éclata de rire, libérant la tension du moment. Harry flâna dans les couloirs, ne voulant pas paraître comme si il avait besoin de Dumbledore. Une fois devant la gargouille, il jura en Fouchelangue.

" Eh Monseigneur, daignerez-vous m'ouvrir le chemin qui mène à votre magnificence ? " cria Harry.

La gargouille s'ouvrit et Harry monta sur l'escalier en colimaçon. Devant la porte, il entendit quelques bribes de conversation. Il l'ouvrit sans crier gare. . Dans la salle se tenait la moitié des membres de l'ordre du Phénix. S'il fût surpris, le jeune gryffondor n'en laissa rien paraître. Il survola la salle du regard et son regard émeraude s'arrêta sur Sirius qui lui sourit maladroitement. La gorge serrée, il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

" Sa Majesté m'a demandé ? " s'inclina Harry .

" Harry. " l'avertit Dumbledore.

" Ok ok, tout de façon je ne m'inclinerais jamais devant qui que soit. " dit Harry, en roulant des yeux.

" Bien si tu pouvais nous lire la lettre. " l'enjoignit gentillement Dumbledore.

" Très bien. "

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je t'écris au lieu de venir t'arracher les entrailles. Eh bien, je suis heureux de t'apprendre que je me suis remis de ma "résurrection" il faut donc (naturellement) que je la fête. C'est pourquoi hier soir, je suis allé rendre visite à ta chère famille de moldus. C'était très intéressant, je dois l'avouer. Je les ai legilimensé._

Hein ? Légilimensé ? C'est quoi çà ?

" L'art de lire dans les pensées. " lui apprit Maugrey Fol Oeil.

_Je voulais apprendre des choses sur toi._ Harry lu dans sa tête. _Le Survivant a grandi dans un placard, maltraité par un horrible gros moldu et son fils. Je t'ai dit qu'on se ressemble plus que tu ne le crois, Harry. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont payés pour l'affront qu'ils ont fait à un sorcier. En tout cas, je les ais tués dans d'atroce souffrances. Le gros morse qui te sert d'oncle m'a même proposé de te livrer à moi. Tentant mais pathétique. Enfin, j'ai appris que la sang-de-bourbe et le traître à son sang t'avaient oubliés. Si tu me rejoins je te traiterais comme mon fils, mon héritier, tu seras couvert de gloire. Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieux manipulateur, il ne te mérite pas. Rejoins moi._

_Sache que si tu ne me rejoins pas, tu mourras._

_Mortellement, Lord Voldemort._

" Intéressant. " murmura Harry.

" Qu'est ce que cela dit ? " s'enquit Dumbledore.

" Il a tué les Dursley et il veut que je rejoigne. " répondit calmement Harry.

" Je suis désolé . " dit le professeur Dumbledore, sincèrement désolé.

" Au revoir. "

Harry partit. Il marcha sans but dans les couloirs et se retrouva devant les toilettes des filles, il y entra. Une voix le fit sursauter. Mimi se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

" Harry, tu viens enfin me rendre visite . " tonna Mimi, les yeux furieux.

" Désolé. " s'excusa Harry, les yeux rivés sur les lavabos.

" Pardonné ! De toute façon, personne ne me rends jamais visite. " s'attrista Mimi, les yeux commençant dangereusement à s'embuer.

Harry discuta avec Mimi pour lui faire plaisir, mais son regard dérivait souvent vers le lavabo qui cachait la Chambre des Secrets. Il ne cessait de se dire que si Salazar Serpentard avait pris le temps de construire une salle telle que la Chambre des Secrets, ce n'était pas pour tuer tous les né-moldus qui fouleraient les pierres de ce château.

" Mimi si je descend dans la chambre, tu ne le diras à personne ? " Demanda Harry .

" Non. S tu reviens me rendre visite. " négocia t-elle, avec un sourire enjôleur.

" Promis. " lui sourit Harry.

Il se positionna devant le lavabo qui menait à l'entrée de la chambre et murmura "_Ouvre toi_ " en Fourchelangue. Un étrange sifflement sortit de sa bouche et aussitôt

le robinet se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche en tournant sur lui-même. Un instant plus tard, le lavabo bascula et disparu, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau suffisamment large pour permettre à un homme de s'y glisser.

" A tout à l'heure Mimi. " Dit Harry .

Et il sauta .


	7. Chapter 8

Plus tard Harry remonta de la chambre, satisfait. Il avait eu raison. En cherchant bien, il avait trouvé un passage secret menant à un petit appartement avec plusieurs

portes. Derrière la première porte, il y avait une salle d'entrainement, derrière la seconde une bibliothèque et derrière la dernière une petite chambre douillette avec une petite surprise. Harry sourit en s'en rappelant.

**Flash Back**

" Eh ben, il était temps ça fait mille ans que je poirotte . " dit une voix brusque.

Harry sursauta, comme électrocuté et se retourna vers la voix qui n'appartenait pas à un homme mais au portrait d'un homme que le gryffondor reconnut immédiatement.

" Salazar Serpentard ? " questionna Harry.

" Non c'est Godric, bon sang, vous, vous n'êtes pas un Serpentard ! " dit sarcastiquement Salazar.

" Non, vous avez raison mais le Choipeaux a voulu m'y mettre. " Dit Harry .

" Que fais-tu ici, jeune homme ? " demanda le fondateur.

" Plantez des carottes. Plus sérieusement, pendant ma deuxième année j'ai tué votre basilic... " avoua Harry, penaud.

" TU AS QUOI ? " aboya Serpentard.

" Je l'ai tué parce que votre très cher héritier l'a lâché sur l'école et à essayer de me tuer avec. " se défendit Harry, les mains levés.

" Pauvre Tara si je mets la main sur mon héritier, il passera un sale quart d'heure. " tempéta Salazar.

" C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il faut que j'y aille, McGo aura ma peau si elle me trouve en dehors du dortoir. " dit Harry, faisant demi-tour.

" Eh, petit, tu vas pas me laisser ici ? "

**Fin du Flash Back**

Salazar était maintenant rapetissé dans sa poche, gromellant et jurant contre l'étroitesse de la poche de Harry. Quand il passa devant la Grande Salle, il y vit Cho, c'était

le bon moment pour une rupture, se dit-il. Il s'avança vers elle.

" Salut Cho. " salua Harry, très nerveux.

" Salut Harry. " lui rendant son salut, joyeuse à l'exterieur mais tout aussi nerveuse à l'interieur.

" Voilà, je voulais te dire... que je voulais rompre. " dit Harry.

Il ferma les yeux attendant les cris, les injures, les pleurs mais tout ce qu'il entendit c'est un soupir soulagé. Il ouvrit un oeil puis l'autre et vit une Cho dit intrigué :

" Pas de gifle ? "

" Non, moi aussi je voulais rompre mais j'avais peur de te faire de la peine, comme tu ne traines plus avec Ron et Hermione je ne voulais pas que tu pense que je

t'abandonnais moi aussi." sourit Cho.

" Ca fait des semaines que je veux te plaquer et toi aussi ? Si j'avais su ... " murmura Harry.

" Oui, mais avant qu'ont ne deviennent officiellement des ex je voudrais faire ça. " dit Cho en se rapprochant de Harry.

Et il s'unirent dans un dernier baiser. Il se séparèrent, Cho dit :

" Ca va me manquer, même si on est pas fais l'un pour l'autre, tu embrasses divinement bien, mes ex-petits copains ont l'air fade à côté de toi. "

" Merci. " dit Harry, gêné mais flatté.

Et elle s'en alla et Harry retourna à son dortoir.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla très tôt, se sentant étrangement triste. Il fit sa toilette, s'habilla et descendit dans la Grande Salle, seul les professeurs étaient présents. Harry s'affala sur le banc sans remarquer les regards préoccupés de ses professeurs.

" Je ne suis pas triste, Je ne suis pas triste, Je ne suis pas triste. " pensa Harry, essayant de se convaincre.

Ne pouvant pas se convaincre, il se tapa la tête contre la table. Se relevant, il sursauta quand il vit Remus assit devant lui.

" Je ne suis pas triste. " dit-il, automatiquement.

" Tu l'es. " le contra gentillement Remus.

Harry soupira et dit, inconscient que les autres professeurs écoutaient :

" Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me sens triste, je les détestaient et c'était réciproque, ils me l'avaient fait comprendre et pourtant, je me sens tellement tristecomme s'ils avaient comptés pour moi. " déballa Harry, le coeur gros.

" Je comprends, même si tu ne les aimaient pas, ils étaient ta famille, ta seule famille. Ils t'ont élevés pendant quatorze ans et tu ne peux pas l'oublier. "

" Merci, professeur. " remercia Harry.

" A ton service. '' dit Remus.

Et Lupin retourna à sa place. Les élèves arrivaient.


	8. Chapter 9

Dix-neuf octobre. L'anniversaire de Severus. Harry avait passé toute la semaine à chercher des cadeaux pour Severus. Plusieurs, car il voulait montrer à Severus combien il comptait pour lui et combien son amitié lui était précieuse.

Harry se réveilla très excité, il avait prévu de passé toute la journée avec Severus. Il se lava, s'habilla et pris les cadeaux de Severus. Ensuite, se cacha sous sa cape d'invisibilité et se rendit dans les appartements de Severus. En entrant, il remarqua que le professeur n'était pas encore réveillé. Il sourit et se dirigea vers la chambre de Severus. Il entra et le vit dormir paisiblement puis pris d'une envie soudaine il courut et sauta sur son lit, Severus sursauta et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Harry sur lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants de divertissement.

" Joyeux anniversaire Sev ! " Dit Harry .

Pour le faire payer de l'avoir réveillé, Severus le renversa sous lui et se mit à le chatouiller. Harry hurla de rire.

" Arrête, s'il te plaît . " supplia Harry, hilare.

Après plusieurs secondes encore, Severus eût pitié d'Harry et s'arrêta.

" Tu viens ouvrir tes cadeaux ? " demanda l'adolescent, une fois qu'il eût repris son souffle.

" J'arrive, je vais m'habiller. " répondit le professeur.

Severus alla s'habiller tandis que Harry retourna dans le salon. Quand Severus revint il trouva Harry assit sur son canapé. Il alla à côté de lui.

" Allez, ouvre tes cadeaux . " le pressa Harry, impatient comme un petit enfant.

Severus commença par le plus petit, il ouvrit la boîte et vit un magnifique bracelet. Ce n'était pas un bracelet comme les autres, celui-là était en argent avec des écailles de basilic, une larme était accrochée au bracelet. Une larme de phénix. Le souffle de Severus se bloqua dans sa gorge.

" C'est trop, Harry. Je ne peux pas accepter. " refusa Severus, émerveillé.

" Tu as interêt d'accepter, je l'ai fait pour toi. " gronda Harry.

Il lui prit délicatement et lui accrocha au poignet.

" Merci. " dit Sev.

Harry prit le deuxième cadeau et le passa à Severus qui l'ouvrit pour y découvrir un tableau. Ce tableau avait été peint par Harry, c'était un lion entouré par un serpent. Sur l'épaule du lion il y avait un aigle et à côté de la patte du même lion un blaireau. Au-dessus de ses quatre animaux, la devise de Poudlard été écrite avec de l'encre verte "_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_" en latin. Sur les quatre côtés du tableau il y avait une bannière avec chaque nom de chaque maison de Poudlard. En haut, Harry avait écrit une petite dédicace : "_A Sev, un maitre des potions exceptionnel, un ami tout aussi exceptionnel, j'espère que tu trouveras ta reine des glaces. Serpend'or. _"

Pour une fois, Severus fût trop ému pour parler. A perte de mots, il prit Harry dans ses bras.

" C'est magnifique . " dit Severus.

" Merci. "

" Serpend'or ? Draco a acheté une de tes peintures n'est-ce pas ? "

" Lucius. Pendant la sortie à Pré-au-lard, je suis allé sur le Chemin de Traverse pour vendre mes peintures. " précisa Harry.

Et s'en suivi alors d'un magistral sermon sur l'irresponsabilité chronique des Potter pendant lequel Harry souri, clairement amusé mais aussi secrètement content que Severus se soucisse de lui. Severus, lui, était carrément dépassé. Harry avait vendu ses tableaux à un des plus dangereux Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'avait t-il pas conscience du danger auquel il s'était soumit ? Il regarda Harry et vit qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents, il voulu alors lui crier dessus pour se moquer de lui mais se rendit compte qu'il souriait de contentement car il venait de montrait qu'il se souciait de Harry. Il s'arrêta.

" Fini ?. " demanda innocemment Harry.

" Oui. " répondit Sev.

" Bien. "

Harry se baissa et pris quelque chose caché à côté du canapé. Il hissa un serpent de taille moyenne.

" Severus je te présente Emy, c'est une femelle. " Dit Harry " Emy voici Severus . " siffla t-il en Fourchelangue.

Harry mit Emy autour du cou de Severus. Voyant Severus se tendre, il le rassura en lui promettant qu' Emy ne lui ferait pas de mal.

" J'ai pensé que si tu voulais faire encore plus peur à tes élèves ... " sourit Harry, en se justifiant.

Ensuite Harry sorti quelque chose de sa poche et lui rendit sa forme originelle. Severus ouvrit les yeux comme des billes, c'était le portrait animé de Salazar Serpentard.

" C'est toi qui dirige ma maison, Harry m'a dit le plus grand bien de toi. " dit solennellement Salazar.

Severus sourit avec excitation et proposa à Harry d'aller à la Grande Salle disant qu'il le rejoindrait dans quelques minutes pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Harry se rendit

dans la Grande Salle. Au moment ou il allait s'asseoir à sa table Cho lui fit signe. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

" Salut Cho, salut les filles, vous êtes bien matinales pour un dimanche. " s'exclama Harry.

" Toi aussi. " répliqua Cho.

" Je ne suis pas un gros dormeur, je peux manger avec vous ? " demanda Harry.

" Bien sûr. " gloussa une amie de Cho.

Il était en train de déjeuner quand Severus entra dans la Salle, Emy autour du cou. Un frisson collectif traversa la Grande Salle, il est vrai que si Harry ne connaissait pas Emy et qu'il n'était pas Fourchelangue, il aurait couru le plus loin possible du serpent qui était vraiment très imposant.

" Ahh, Severus où avez vous trouvez ce serpent ? " demanda Albus, les yeux étincelants.

" Cadeau d'anniversaire. " répondit brièvement Severus .

" Joyeux anniversaire Severus . " Souhaitèrent Lucius, Narcissa et Draco Malefoy.

Harry était resté toute la matinée avec Severus. Ils s'étaient bien amusés avec Emy mais Severus lui avait dit que les Malefoy allaient lui rendre visite donc Harry avait du écourter leur journée.

" Severus, ça va pas de garder un monstre pareil sur tes épaules. " dit Lucius, les yeux fixés sur Emy.

" Cadeau d'anniversaire. " Répondit brièvement Severus .

" De qui ? " s'enquit son filleul.

'' Lui. " dit le parrain, en montrant la toile que Harry lui avait offerte.

" Tu connais Serpend'or ? " hurla presque Draco.

" Oui c'est un ami à moi. Très rigolo. " rajouta Severus en se rappelant quand Harry lui avait demandé comment larguer Cho Chang.

La famille Malefoy se dirigea vers le tableau pour l'observer de plus près. Narcissa lançait fréquemment des regards en coin à Severus quand elle était surque personne ne la voyait. Elle avait toujours été amoureuse de Severus, depuis l'école, ils étaient tous deux dans la même année mais Severus n'avait toujours eu d'yeux que pour Lily Evans. Ils étaient devenus bons amis dès le début. Ils auraient peut-être pu devenir amants si elle n'avait pas été promise à Lucius.

" Il est doué. " commenta t-elle.

" Oui, très. dit Severus, avec un infime sourire.

A l'intérieur, il était heureux. Il était amoureux de Narcissa depuis deux décennies et quand il avait su pour son mariage avec Lucius, il avait encore plus détesté les Black. Il avait été très heureux quand elle l'avait tout de même choisit pour être le parrain de Draco.

" Il m'a aussi offert ça. " Dit Severus en leur montrant son poignet.

" Il doit être vraiment riche " remarqua Lucius, intéressé.

Ils restèrent avec lui jusqu'au dîner puis prirent congés en lui souhaitant une dernière fois un joyeux anniversaire.


	9. Chapter 10

Harry était, comme tous ses camarades, devant la salle de potions en ce Lundi matin. Les gryffondors et les serpentards se lançaient des regards meurtriers, leurs baguettes serraient dans leurs mains cachés dans leurs robes d'école. Autant dire que ce n'était pas la grande joie mais le professeur interrompit ce combat silencieux en leur ordonnant d'entrer. Harry alla s'asseoir au milieu de la salle, seul pour ne pas être dérangé.

" Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons faire une simple potion, quand je dis simple, cela veut dire simple pour des élèves de cinquième année à peu près intelligent, ce qui ne vous concerne nullement. Cette potion s'appelle la potion du " Souvenir Enfouis ", cette potion peut vous faire rappeler l'anniversaire de vos quatre ans ou même votre naissance. Commencez. " tonna le professeur.

Harry alluma son chaudron et alla chercher les ingrédients nécessaire pour la préparation. Une fois devant son chaudron, il lut très attentivement les instructions et commença la préparation. Derrière lui, il entendit les railleries de Malefoy.

" Petit pote Potter n'a plus d'amis, tu aurais dû serrer ma main il y a 5 ans. " le nargua Malefoy.

Harry l'ignora et continua sa potion. La potion de Neville ne tarda pas à exploser et comme tout le monde s'y attendit, Rogue vint le terroriser sous les ricanements des serpentards. Rogue fit ensuite quelques tours entre les chaudrons, n'hésitant pas à critiquer les gryffondors et à féliciter et aider les serpentards. Dès que les potions furent achevées, Snape prit la parole.

" Nous allons maintenant tester la potion de l'un d'entre vous. " annonça Snape.

Neville couina piteusement.

" Pourquoi pas Potter ? " hasarda Drago, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

" Pourquoi pas. " dit Snape.

Le professeur Snape ne pouvait pas dire non car Drago risquait de le répéter à son paternel. Heureusement, la potion d'Harry était parfaitement préparée. Il fut soulagé.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie d'ingurgiter cette affreuse potion parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très appétissante et qu'il y avait dans sa vie, beaucoup de moment pas très joyeux.

" Potter, buvez ! " ordonna Rogue.

Harry prit un gobelet et le trempa dans la vasque puis le porta à ses lèvres et but. Aussitôt il se sentit transporté. Harry était dans une très jolie cuisine décorée en noir et orange, une femme au yeux vert vif et à la longue chevelure rousse donnai à manger à un petit garçon au yeux tout aussi vert que ceux de sa mère et à la crinière en bataille de son père. Avec un pincement au cœur, Harry se reconnut.

" Maman " dit Harry en regardant la scène.

" Arrrrrrreuh arrrreuh. " babillait le petit garçon en essayant d'attraper la cuillère, faisant rire sa mère aux éclats.

" Harry, ange, tu dois manger. " conseillait la rouquine.

Pour toute réponse, le petit Harry fit des petites bulles avec sa salive.

" James Potter ! Ramène tes fesses immédiatement, ton fils me fais des misères. " cria Lily à son mari.

James Potter arriva. C'était indéniablement un très bel homme, les yeux rieurs, un sourire plaqué au visage, les cheveux en bataille. Il sourit en entendant sa femme se plaindre d'Harry essayant d'attraper la cuillère.

" Papa. " dit le vieux Harry.

" Ma chérie, pas besoin de s'énerver. " relativisa James

Il prit la cuillère de la main de sa femme et la fit volée devant les yeux de son fils. Harry ouvrit la bouche et James y fourra la cuillère. Quand le dîner fut terminer ils allèrent dans la salle à manger pour regarder un film, le petit Harry adorait ça. Quelques fois des enfants tapaient à la porte pour demander des bonbons. Vers la fin du film, il y eut un autre coup à la porte.

James alla ouvrir et écarquilla les yeux devant la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Ce n'était pas un enfant déguisé, demandant des bonbons, c'était Lord Voldemort. Il lui claqua la porte au nez.

" Lily ! Prends Harry et va t-en ! C'est lui ! va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir. " hurla James.

" Non, pas encore. " Cria Harry.

Lily hésita, mais fit ce que son mari lui avait dit. Elle prit Harry qui pleurait et monta dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte à l'aide d'un puissant sortilège. En bas James et Voldemort étaient face a face, baguette en main.

" Alors, Peter nous a trahis. "

C'était une constatation.

" En effet, depuis 4 ans. " répondit Voldemort avec un sourire cruel. " Expelliarmus "

James fit simplement un pas de côté et répliqua avec un stupéfix. Il eut alors un échange de sorts de haute magie et Harry regardait, impuissant cette scène qui coûterait la vie à son père.

" Papa, part s'il te plaît, va chercher Maman. " supplia Harry.

Et le moment redouté arriva, un Avada Kedavra que James ne put éviter. Harry laissa tomber ses larmes et suivi Voldemort qui montait dans les escaliers. Il regarda les portes puis il entendit un pleurnichement. Il fit exploser la porte et ils entrèrent Harry et lui. Harry alla se plaçait devant sa mère.

" Depuis le moment que j'en rêvé. " dit Voldemort.

" Non pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez... " l'implora Lily.

" Maman, pars, laisse moi. " sanglota Harry.

" Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi... " s'impatienta Voldemort.

" Non, s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie. " Demanda Lily.

Voldemort, à bout de patience, lui lança le sortilège de la mort. Lily s'effondra sur le sol sans un bruit. Les larmes d'Harry redoublèrent et il alla près du corps sans vit de sa mère tandis que Voldemort s'approcha du petit Harry qui pleurait.

" Maintenant plus rien n'empêchera mon ascension au pouvoir. " dit Voldemort en ricanant cruellement. " Avada Kedavra "

Le sortilège, comme s'y attendit Harry, rebondit mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était l'atroce douleur dans son front. Ses cris se mêlèrent à ceux du petit Harry. Il se sentit transporter et se réveilla.

Harry qui venait d'avaler la potion s'effondra comme une pierre. Severus le rattrapa juste à temps pour qu'il ne se prenne pas le bord du bureau. Il le posa délicatement sur sa chaise et se tourna vers sa classe qui le regardait, bouche bée.

" Un mort dans ma classe aurait fait tâche sur mon curiculum vitae. " dit Snape, sarcastique.

La classe hocha la tête et regardèrent tous Harry qui avait un sourire aux lèvres.

" Ca à l'air d'être un bon souvenir. " s'exclama Seamus.

" Maman. " marmonna Harry.

" Il se souvient de ses parents. " dit nostalgiquement Neville.

" Papa. " chuchota Harry quelques secondes plus tard.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un phénix suivi de près par Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés et une expression perplexe sur le visage.

" Directeur Dumbledore, que faites-vous ici ? " demanda Snape.

" Severus, j'étais tranquillement dans mon bureau en train de déguster mes bonbons préférés quand soudain Fumseck s'est agité et m'a fait comprendre de le suivre et je me retrouve, ici, dans les cachots. " expliqua Dumbledore.

Fumseck, lui, alla se poster sur l'épaule de Harry. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry.

" Severus... " dit Dumbledore.

" Mr Potter teste une potion et est actuellement en train de rêver de ses parents. " expliqua Severus.

" Non, pas encore. " cria Harry.

" Que se passe t-il ? " s'affola Albus.

" Je ne sais pas. " dit sincèrement Severus.

Il était lui aussi très inquiet. Quelques minutes Harry reprit la parole.

" Papa, part s'il te plaît, va chercher Maman. " supplia Harry.

La classe écarquilla les yeux, comprenant quel souvenir il revivait. Severus pâlit furieusement. Neville s'élança vers Harry et lui secoua l'épaule.

" Harry, réveille toi ! " Ordonna Neville.

" Il ne peut pas, il se réveillera dès que le souvenir sera terminé. " Expliqua Severus.

" Bon sang, il n'y a pas d'antidote ? " Demanda Neville.

Severus secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il s'inquiétait, il n'aurait pas dû faire boire cette potion à Harry. Il regarda Harry et vit quelques larmes coulaient de ses joues, Fumseck chantait sur son épaule.

" Fumseck à toujours eu un penchant particulier pour Harry. " dit Albus.

" Maman, part, laisse moi. " sanglota Harry.

Cette vue bouleversa toute la classe, Harry ne pleuré jamais.

Pas après la chambre des Secrets,

Pas après être tombé de son balai,

Pas après la troisième tâche,

Pas après Cédric.

Dumbledore s'était avancé et caressait tendrement la joue de Harry, se permettant un geste qu'il s'était refusé depuis des années. Il s'était toujours retenu de réconforter Harry car il ne voulait pas qu'on l'accuse de favoritisme mais aussi car depuis la mort de sa femme et ses enfants, il ne s'était plus impliqué émotionnellement avec qui que ce soit, bien sur il avait des amis Minerva, Severus, Alastor... Mais il aimait sincèrement Harry. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un hurlement de douleur qui glaça le sang de tout le château. Harry hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Tout à coup, il se réveilla en prenant de longues bouffées d'air puis toussa.

* * *

Regardant autour de lui, il s'enfuit avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse esquisser un geste. Harry courait à en perdre haleine dans les couloir du château, espérant chasser de son esprit les derniers moments de ses parents. Les larmes ne semblait pas vouloir se tarirent. Au bout d'un moment il s'effondra à genoux, ses jambes refusant de le porter plus longtemps. Il releva la tête et vit qu'il s'était arrêté devant la statue de la sorcière borgne. Il sortit sa baguette d'un geste tremblant et tapota la statue en murmurant le mot de passe "Dissemdium" et s'élança dans le passage. Quand il fut sortit de Honeydukes, il appela le Magicobus.

" Salut Stan ! " marmonna Harry.

" Harry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? "

Il avait l'air vraiment préoccupé.

" Tu peux m'emmener à Godric Hallow ? " demanda Harry.

" Bien sur. Viens par ici. " dit Stan.

Il le prit par les épaules et le fit asseoir sur un lit. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le serra contre lui, l'incitant à lui parler. Harry, après lui avoir fait promettre de garder le secret, lui raconta son cours de potion. A la fin de son récit, Stan jura copieusement contre Rogue. Harry ne l'empêcha pas mais il savait que Severus ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Magicobus s'arrêta devant un vieux portail rouillé, entrouvert.

" Stan, je n'est pas d'argent, je te paierai la prochaine fois. " Promit Harry.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, aujourd'hui c'est gratuit. " Dit Stan.

" Merci. '' Remercia Harry.

" Je viens te chercher à quelle heure ? " Demanda Stan.

" Vers 18H00. " Dit Harry.

" Ok. "

Le Magicobus s'en alla. Harry poussa le portail et entra dans le cimetière. Il déambula entre les tombes et chercha celles de ses parents. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, il les trouva, l'une à côtés de l'autre, sur chacune d'elle il y avait marqué :

James F. Potter

1960 - 1981

Lilith R. Evans Potter

1960 - 1981. .

Un ami, un mari, un père merveilleux. Une sœur, une amie, une femme une mère merveilleuse. Harry se laissa tomber et regarda les deux tombes fixement. Il toucha la pierre tombale de son père retraceant du bout des doigts les inscriptions. Puis il enleva des pots, les fleurs fanées et les remplaça. Il mit un lys dans le pot de sa mère et une rose rouge dans celui de son père. Il avait une forte envie de pleurer mais les larmes ne voulait pas venir. Peut-être avait t-il trop pleurer tout à l'heure ?

Au bout de deux heures, il se leva, les jambes engourdis et ce dirigea vers ce qui fut jadis sa maison.

Elle était facile à reconnaître, elle était dévastée.

Il y entra et put presque revoir la scène qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure. Il s'avança et prit quelques petites choses importantes comme des albums photos, des bijoux appartenant à ses parents, notamment un collier avec un "P" sur lequel était accroché des ailes. Il le mit autour de son cou.

Dans la chambre de ses parents, Harry s'allongea sur le lit.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté là mais cela lui avait fait du bien. Après avoir pris quelques petites choses ( et les avoir rétrécis )

Harry revint sur les tombes de ses parents. Il resta des heures et des heures et la pluie commença à tomber mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il s'endormit et ce fut le klaxon du Magicobus qui le réveilla.

Le Magicobus le reconduit jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et Harry réemprunta le passage de la sorcière Borgne. Il en sortit, il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 19H15 son ventre grogna comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'on faisait à cette heure-ci.

Alors, à contre-cœur, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour rassurer Severus qui devait surement se mordre les doigts d'anxiété et de culpabilité. Arrivé devant les portes il vit qu'elles étaient fermés.

Effet spectaculaire garantis !

Puis il se rendit compte de son état. La boue le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. Un " récurvite " plus tard, Harry pris une grande inspiration et ouvrit les portes...

* * *

Dumbledore après avoir recouvert ses esprit se leva et courut derrière Harry mais ne le retrouva nulle part. Il se rendit alors à son bureau. Il se mit dans son fauteuil et appela un elfe de maison pour lui demandait de chercher resta toute la journée dans son bureau.

Au dîner, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, dans les couloirs, il remarqua que tout Poudlard était au courant de ce qui s'était passé.

Il prit place dans sa chaise " royale " et ignorant les regards curieux de ses collègues et de ses étudiants, il dégusta son dîner. Mais quand le calme devient trop pesant, il prit une longue inspiration, posa ses couverts et joignit ses mains.

" Je fais confiance à vos camarades trèèèèèès bavards pour savoir que vous savez tous ce qui s'est passé ce matin mais je vais quand même vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais très bien que même si les rumeurs se propagent très vite à Poudlard, elle peuvent aussi être très déformées. Ce matin, en cours de Potions de cinquième années Serpentard/Griffondor, le professeur Snape leur a fait préparé la potion " Souvenir Enfouis ". Cette potion vous permet de vous souvenir d'un souvenir, n'importe lequel, et donc Harry Potter a testé la potion à la demande du professeur et à rêver de la mort de ses parents, quand il a reprit ses esprits, il s'est enfuit. " résuma le directeur.

La salle bourdonna de bruits de conversation. Minerva se retourna vers son collègue Severus et lui fit un sermon.

" Severus Snape, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de donner cette potion à Potter ? Vous savez que sa vie n'est pas rose, même s'il n'était pas tombé sur ce souvenir il aurait pu tomber sur celui avec Quirrell, celui de la Chambre des Secrets, celui des Détraqueurs, celui de la troisième tâche. " énuméra Minerva, furieuse.

Severus baissa la tête, honteux. Tout à coup, les portes s'ouvrirent sur Harry.

* * *

Harry entra et vit que Severus avait la tête baissé. Le survivant se dirigea vers lui. Arrivé devant lui, il le fixa puis pris la parole :

" Je ne vous en veux pas " _Je ne t'en veux pas_. Il parlait à son professeur mais aussi à son ami.

Le professeur acquiesça de la tête. Intérieurement, il était très soulagé car il avait peur d'avoir perdu son amitié.

" Mr Potter suivez moi à mon bureau s'il vous plaît. " ordonna Dumbledore.

Harry tourna les talons est se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur suivi de sa directrice de maison, du professeur Rogue et du professeur Lupin. Une fois que Dumbledore eût prononcé le mot de passe et qu'il furent entrés dans le bureau, le directeur commença.

" Harry, tout d'abord je voudrais te priais de m'excuser pour cet incident... "

" Ce n'est ni votre faute, ni celle du professeur Rogue. " déclara le survivant.

" Bien. Où étais-tu ? " Demanda le directeur.

A cette question, Harry eut un sourire énigmatique et dit :

" La question n' est pas où est ce que j'étais mais plutôt : qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Et la réponse est : Mon deuil. "

* * *

**PS: Lisez ma fic et faites pas la guerre**

**car une petite review vaut moins chère**

**qu'une bombe nuclaire.**

**PSS: Excuser les fautes d'orthographe. Merci.**


	10. note

Cher lecteur, ici votre dévouée auteur, je suis désolée d'avoir suspendue ma fiction mais je vous annonce que j'ai l'intention de la reprendre à la suite

de vos demandes. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un pourrais corriger mes aberrantes fautes d'orthographe et me faire une jolie mise en page ?

Et me dire comment on fait pour avoir une personne pour me relire. Faut-il que je vous donne mon mot de passe ? Tenez moi au courant !

Ensuite dites moi ce que vous pensez de mon histoire. Devrais-je créer une dispute entre Severus et Harry ? Faire rompre Hermione et Ron ?

Un peu plus de sarcasme et d'humour à la Jack O'neill ( Stargate Sg1 ma série préferée ).

Enfin bref vous comprenez le topo !

Souhaitez moi une bonne imagination et plein plein de reviews.

(Comme je suis en seconde au lycée je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps d'écrire cette année mais je vous promets de me rattraper.)

A plus !


	11. Chapter 11

" Bonjour les enfants " Dit le professeur Lupin.

" Bonjour professeur Lupin " Scandèrent les élèves.

" Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier... les détraqueurs. "

Aussitôt un silence assourdissant plana, un serpentard y mit fin " Je croyais qu'on ne les étudier qu'en septième année ? "

" En effet, mais au vue des récents événements je parle bien sur du retour de Voldemort... "

Un frisson de terreur secoua la classe de cinquième année, à l'exception de Harry qui leva les yeux face à cette peur irrationnelle.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'accident dans la classe de Potions, une semaine qu'il était le centre des ragots et rumeurs de Poudlard

tout entier. Seule, une nouvelle l'avais réjouis cette semaine, excepté le fait de passé son temps libre en compagnie de Severus, Salazar et Emy

(les deux derniers adoraient se lançaient des piques sarcastique qui aurait fait passer Severus pour un débutant dans l'art du sarcasmes) c'était de

recevoir des nouvelles de la boutique sorcière de ses toiles avaient été vendus. Il était tellement riche qu'il pouvait se permettre de ne

pas travailler toute sa vie.

" Harry ! Harry ! " Harry sursauta et vit que tous les autres élèves essayaient de lancer un patronus. Il fit un pauvre sourire à Remus, il avait surement

raté les explications. Pas qu'elles lui auraient servis puisqu'il savait déjà faire apparaitre un magnifique patronus en forme de cerf représentant l'animagus

de son père.

" Désolé professeur, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. ''

" J'avais remarqué, j'essaie de te dire que, puisque tu sais déjà faire un patronus tu pourrais aider tes camarades . "

" Bien sur."

Harry se dirigea vers Dean Thomas, son colocataire de dortoir, et lui montra le geste ainsi que la prononciation exacte. Au bout de quelques essais

infructueux, il lui proposa de choisir un souvenir plus heureux et souri quand plusieurs minutes plus tard, il vit un nuage de fumée de taille respectable

sortir de la baguette de Dean. Le survivant félicita son condisciple puis alla vers Neville qui sembler avoir du mal avec ce sort.

" Neville. "

" Je n'y arriverais jamais Harry, je ne peu même pas faire sortir une étincelle."

" Si tu y arriveras. "

" Non je ne suis pas un bon sorcier. "

" Ne dis pas de sottises, même si la magie a beaucoup de poids dans ce sort, je pense plutôt que le problème vient de ton souvenir. Qu'est-ce que tu

as choisis ? "

" Le jour où j'ai fait mon premier acte de magie. "

" Ce n'est pas un souvenir assez fort, Neville. Toi et moi, nous nous ressemblons bien plus que tu le crois et je pense que le même souvenir

que moi te permettra de réussir ce sort. "

" Lequel ? "

" Tes parents. Moi pour invoquer mon patronus je pense à eux, je les imagines près de moi. "

" Tu sais n'est ce pas ? " Il faisait bien sur référence à la torture de ses parents.

" Oui, je l'ai appris par accident. "

" Je ne t'en veux pas. "

" Alors, vas-y. "

" Spero Patronum. "

Déjà un petit nuage sortit de sa baguette. Neville sourit avec excitation et recommença tandis que Harry alla aider les autres. Le reste du cours se

passa dans cette ambiance bon enfant. Enfin la cloche sonna et les élèves partirent en discutant du cours qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Nul doute que

le professeur Lupin avait repris sa place de meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Alors qu'il allait lui aussi partir, Harry fut retenu

par Remus.

" Harry. "

" Oui professeur."

" Sirius revient de mission pour Dumbledore demain, il t'attendra dans la Cabane Hurlante à 23H. "

" D'accord. "

Sirius était de retour ? Harry ne savait pas si s'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Severus risquait de prendre cette nouvelle comme si on lui

annoncer l'apocalypse. Le gryffondor chassa Sirius de ses pensées et alla prendre son repas. Pendant qu'il mangeait, il sentit un regard perçant sur

sur sa nuque le picoter. Levant la tête, il tomba dans le regard bleu pétillant du directeur. Autre chose bizarre depuis ce qui s'était passé en

Potions, Dumbledore n'avait pas arrêter d'essayer d'engager la conversation avec lui ou de chercher sa compagnie de toute le semaine. Pendant le

recrutement du nouveau gardien, pendant qu'il étudier à la bibliothèque...

A croire que les dernières semaines n'avaient jamais exister. Un soir, il avait fait par à Severus de ce comportement étrange et il lui avait dit que Dumbledore

s'en voulait surement de l'avoir ignorer et essayer de réparer les pots cassés. Depuis, Harry ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser.

Devait-il pardonner au vieil homme son comportement blessant ? Et à Sirius ?

Soupirant doucement, Harry arrêta de réfléchir et se dirigea vers le cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Pendant qu'il sortait du château, il vit ses ex-meilleurs

amis se disputer. Tiens cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas penser à eux. Bon sang, était-il donc incapable de ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder ?

De retour du cours d'Hagrid, Harry se alla, comme ses condisciples vers le cours d'Histoire De La Magie. Tous avaient l'air de condamner se dirigeant vers

l'échafaud. Une fois la torture fini (ou la sieste pour la plupart) Harry alla faire ses devoirs ensuite chez Severus.

" Hé, Severus, tu es là ? "

" Ici "

Harry suivit la voix du maître des Potions et le vit acharner à ne laisser plus de place dans la marge en mettant des commentaires acerbes surement destiné à faire

fondre en larmes un malheureux première année. Enfin, il le vit assener un magnifique zéro et relever la tête vers lui._ Ça ne va pas être joyeux._ Pensa Harry.

" Sirius est de retour. "

_Aie aie !!! _A en juger par l''expression de Severus, l'apocalyspe aurait peut-être mieux était accueilli.


	12. Chapter 12

Severus pâlit, rougit ensuite son visage passa par toutes les teintes de rouge. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre une couleur naturelle. Harry venait de lui

dire que Sirius voulait le rencontrer demain soir, à 23 heures dans la cabane hurlante.

" Mais ce sale cabot est complètement inconscient. Par Merlin, Voldemort te veut mort et enterré pour de bon et lui t'envoie seul, te promener jusqu'à à la Cabane Hurlante. "

" Tu sais très bien que Voldemort ne se risquerait jamais à pénétrer dans Poudlard. " le tempéra Harry.

" Peut-être pas le Seigneur Des Ténèbres en personne, mais il a des partisans, je crois que tu te souviens de ce cher Lucius Malefoy ? "

Harry grimaca à la justesse de ses paroles " Tu as raison je n'y avais pas songé. "

" De toute façon tu comptes y aller, n'est-ce-pas ? "

" Je ne sais pas, il m'a beaucoup blessé en ne m'écrivant pas mais j'ai besoin du seul membre encore en vie de ma famille. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne me

pardonnerai jamais de l'avoir repoussé. "

Severus soupira, sa colère envoler. " Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul. "

" Je demanderai à Remus de m'accompagner. "

Le maître des Potions marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à 'cabot' 'loup' 'mort'. Harry ne préféra pas essayer de déchiffrer la suite.

"_Le maître à l'air en colère._" Siffla Emy.

"_Ne t'inquiètes pas, Severus a apprit une mauvaise nouvelle._ "

"_Hum,hum je vais aller tenir compagnie à Salazar, alors. "_

Harry aurait pu jurer qu'un serpent suriant sadiquement aurait la même tête qu'Emy à cette instant. Elle partit ensuite en direction de la chambre à Severus. Le maître

des Potions quant à lui s'était enfin remis de ses émotions car il affichait un visage impassible.

" Tu as fais tes devoirs ? "

" Oui, j'essayais de repousser le plus possible cette conversation. "

Severus hocha la tête.

" J'ai fini de corriger mes copies, ça te dirais d'aller dans ma chambre, regarder Salazar et Emy se disputer tout en me racontant ta journée ? "

" Bien sur. "

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Severus et entendirent des sifflements. Harry éclata de rire et traduis ce que Emy venait de dire au fondateur. Salazar répondit :

" Espèce ersatz de serpent, si j'étais vivant, j'aurais jouer à la corde à sauter avec ton corps visqueux. "

Harry était dans son dortoir. Ses camarades étaient depuis bien longtemps dans les bras de Morphée. Il entendait le doux ronflement de Seamus et celui beaucoup

plus fort de Ron. La soirée avec Severus s'était comme d'habitude passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Qui aurait cru que Severus Rogue, le froid et sarcastique

professeur de potions de Poudlard qui à terroriser des centaines d'élèves, été un joyeux luron ?

Harry perdit instantanément son sourire en pensant à Sirius. Severus Rogue et Sirius Black se détestaient. Ils étaient tels deux aimants, impossible à rapprocher.

Comment réagirait Sirius en apprenant que son filleul était ami avec son ennemi d'enfance ? Mal, très mal.

Sirius n'avait aucun self-control. Il fonçait toujours tête baissée, il n'avait pas hésiter une seconde à vouloir tuer Peter Pettigrow.

Non, il ne comprendrait pas, Severus, lui, était l'exact opposé de Sirius.

Si quelquechose le blessait, il l'encaisait sans montrer que ça l'avait blesser. Il renvoyait sachant exactement là où frappait pour que ça fasse mal.

Si Sirius et Severus avaient un point commun, c'était bien lui (et la lutte contre Voldemort mais ça n'avait pas l'air de les rapprocher.)

Il soupira, habituellement, penser n'était pas quelquechose qu'il faisait très souvent, mais il semblait que ces derniers temps, il ne faisait que cela.

Si Sirius le découvrait et qu'il lui demander de choisir, serait-il capable de le faire ? Severus avait été sa bouée de sauvetage quand tous l'avaient abandonnés les

uns après les autres : Dumbledore, Sirius, Ron, Hermione...

Non, il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à faire un choix entre eux. Severus avait prit une place tellement importante dans sa vie que s'en était risible de songer

à l'éloigner.

Sirius, lui, l'avait épaulé pendant le Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers, n'hésitant pas à manger des rats pour être plus proche de lui. Même si ces derniers il avait failli à son

rôle de parrain, il avait quand même risquait sa liberté pour lui, l'an dernier.

Et puis il avait une excuse lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête, il était en mission pour Dumbledore.

Harry ferma les yeux, il s'était torturé toute la journée pour savoir si le retour de Sirius était une bonne idée, évidemment que s'en était une. Quand à savoir

s'il lui pardonnait. La question ne se posait pas.

Finalement, il attendait avec impatience demain soir ou plutôt ce soir en vérifiant l'heure. Il était 2h du matin.

En plus ce matin, c'était Potion.

Tssst Tssst, le réveil allait être dur.

Même si Severus et lui étaient des amis très liés; les cours de Potions était toujours un supplice bien qu'un oeil exercait pouvait remarquer que Severus ne mettait

plus autant de venin dans ses paroles.

Demain, la journée allait être interessante, mais pas autant que la nuit...


	13. Chapter 13

Harry bailla. Il ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé en potion tellement qu'il était fatigué. Il bailla encore et regarda aux alentours pour voir si personne ne l'avait vu.

Le professeur Rogue passait entre les rangs pour vérifier les potions. Harry posa son regard sur sa mixture, c'était sans doute la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire étant

donné son état de fatigue. Il se donna une tape sur la joue pour se réveiller un petit peu et intercepta le regard soupçonneux d'un serpentard.

Cool ! Il devait sûrement le prendre pour un fou. Pas que ça l'importe. Il lui sourit et le serpentard se détourna. La cloche sonna. Délivrance !

Harry sortit de potion pour aller en cours de sortilège quand les escaliers décidèrent de lui faire une petite farce. Il se retrouva alors dans un couloir qui lui était inconnu.

Il entendit alors, un bruit, une sorte de reniflement.

" Lumos. " murmura t-il.

Le spectacle qu'il découvrit valait certainement le sermont que Severus lui passerai quand il découvrira qu'il n'était pas aller en cours. Drago Malefoy, recroquevillé contre un mur

son bras formant un angle étrange, des traces de sang un peu partout sur le corps. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleurés. Sans réfléchir, Harry se précipita vers lui.

" Malefoy ! "

" Part d'ici Potter. "

" Hors de question. Viens. "

" T'es encore plus aveugle que je ne l'aurait cru, tu ne vois pas que je ne suis pas en état de me déplacer ? "

" Merci pour ses précisions indispensable, Malefoy. "

" Tu sais, tu parles comme Rogue, c'est vachement flippant. "

Harry grimaça. Il devenait de plus en plus sarcastique, même Malefoy faisait le lien avec Severus.

" Locomotor mortis. " le jeune blond se mit à léviter.

" Repose-moi, le balafré. "

" La ferme. Je vais te soigner. " dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Discrètement, il l'emmena au septième étage dans la salle sur demande. Là-bas, il le soigna du mieux qu'il pût sous les jérémiades du blond.

" Qu'est-ce-qui t'est arrivé ? "

" C'est pas tes oignons. " dit Drago, la voix traînante.

" Soit tu me le dis, soit on va voir Dumbledore. " Draco lui lança un regard incendiaire mais répondit.

" Bien, hier matin j'ai reçu un hibou de mon père, il voulait que je le rejoigne à Pré-au-lard le soir même. J'y suis allé et nous avons transplanés devant un manoir sinistre, nous

sommes entrés, il y avait une quinzaine de mangemorts et le seigneur des ténèbres. Il voulait que je tue quelqu'un, une moldue. Je... je n'ai pas eu le cran alors IL s'est mit en colère

et il m'a lancé deux... trois doloris. Ca fait un mal de chien ! "

" Je sais, j'en ai fait l'experience. "

" Bref, nous sommes retournés à Pré-au-lard, Crabe et Goyle nous y attendaient, ils m'ont ramenés et m'ont laissés dans le couloir. "

" Et tu dis que je ne sais pas choisir mes amis. "

" On n'en revient au même, on n'a plus d'ami ! "

" Si, il m'en reste. Je vais t'y amener. "

Ils se dirigèrent vers les quartiers de Severus. Et y entrèrent.

" Qu'est ce qu'on fait chez Severus ? "

" C'est lui, mon ami. "

" Interessant."

" Bon on va l'attendre. "

Ils attendirent en silence. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Severus entra, d'humeur fracassante. Quand il vit Harry et Draco ensemble, il fronça les sourcils.

" Puis-je savoir comment deux de mes élèves sont entrés dans mes quartiers ? "

" Arrête ton charre, Sev. " Dit Draco.

Harry lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Le professeur écouta avec une attention quasi-religieuse.

" Je n'étais pas là. "

" Tu crois qu' IL se doute de ta trahison ? "

" Je ne sais pas. Mais en tous cas, cette après-midi vous irez en cours. "

" En plus, il faut que je demande à Remus de m'accompagner pour aller voir Patmol. "

Drago n'avait pas comprit mais ne dit rien. Harry demanda à Dobby de leurs apporter à manger et ils se restaurèrent puis partirent en cours.

Harry marchait sous sa cape d'invisibilité à côté de Remus. Cette après-midi, Malefoy et lui étaient aller en cours et pour préserver les apparences, Malefoy s'était fait un plaisir de

l'insulter. Plutôt que de le vexer ou de le mettre en colère, ça l'avait fait beaucoup rire.

Maintenant, l'envie de rire l'avait quitté, il allait voir Sirius. Il entra dans la cabane hurlante et Remus partit pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il fût entourés d'une paire de bras.

" Salut filleul."

" Salut Sirius."

Black le lâcha et ils s'assièrent.

" Alors, comment vas-tu ? "

" Très bien, mieux depuis que tu es là. "

Le visage de Sirius prit un air grave. " Je suis impardonnable Harry, je t'ai tellement négligé ces derniers mois. Je sais qu'être en mission pour Dumbledore... "

" Arrêtes Sirius, je t'en prie. Je dois te l'avouer, j'étais triste de ne pas recevoir de lettres mais j'ai compris que tu faisais quelque chose d'important, d'essentiel même

si je ne sais pas ce que c'est. "

" Mais... "

" Ne t'en fait pas. "

" Mais... "

" Sirius, je sais que tu ne peux pas rester trop longtemps donc je ne voudrait gâcher notre temps en excuses inutiles. "

Et Harry changea de sujet. Il lui parla de ses cours, de ses bonnes notes, du quidditch, de son éloignement avec Ron et Hermione...

" J'arrive pas à le croire, après tous ce que vous avez traversez ensemble, je croyais qu'ils étaient dignes de ton amitié mais non. "

Harry n'avait aucune envie que Sirius pérore sur la défection de ses ex-meilleurs amis. Il dévia de ce sujet.

" Est-ce-que tu seras là à Noel ?

" Bien sur. J'ai déjà acheter ton cadeau, tu vas adorer ! "

Il parlèrent encore de tous et de rien et la discution s'orienta sur les parents d'Harry. Sirius lui raconta quelques anecdotes hilarantes sur les célèbres blagues Maraudeurs

ou les nuits de pleine lune sous forme animagus. Et avant de s'en rendre compte, Harry tomba endormi. En remarquant cela, Patmol s'imterrompit. Il décida alors de porter Harry

dans les quartiers de Lunard. Une fois sa tâche accompli, il sortit du château, se transforma et s'évanouit dans la nuit.


	14. Chapter 14

Hé ! désolée, chers lecteurs et lectrices, j'ai étais très occupée avec une nouvelle fic sur ma série préférée ( Stargate SG1 ) mais je n'en ait pas oublier notre cher Harry je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre qui espérons-le sera à votre goût. Et n'oubliez pas, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez en laissant des tas et des tas de reviews. Please _(petite moue adorable, les yeux rempli de larmes contenues.... )_ Merci d'avance.

Bon chapitre à vous.

* * *

Harry sourit. C'était incontestablement son plus beau chef-d'œuvre. Il venait de le terminer à l'instant, sa toile représentée un cerf, un chien noir et un loup garou. La lune, pleine, contrastée fortement avec la nuit noire. Derrière ce groupe des plus hétérogènes, on pouvait voir le lac noir et la forêt interdite qui dégageait la même aura de mystère et de malaise que dans la réalité, ses sensations étaient accentuées par le fait que la toile était enchantée faisant voleter les feuilles au gré du vent. Harry regrettait que les cours à Poudlard n'inclut pas un cours d'arts plastiques. Certains sorciers avaient beau se croirent supérieurs aux moldus (exemple flagrant : Voldemort), cela n'empêchait pas les moldus de dépasser les sorciers dans certains domaines. A ce moment précis, le loup du tableau hurla à la lune et le sourire de Harry s'agrandit, c'était son plus beau chef-d'œuvre.

Le portrait de la salle sur demande pivota, faisant sursauter Harry.

" Potter, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? "

" Le ménage Malefoy, ça se voit pas ? "

" Très drôle, le balafré. "

Harry ferma les yeux. Depuis que son père avait voulu qu'il torture une moldue et qu'il avait refusé, Drago passait énormément de temps en compagnie de Severus et lui. Même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, Harry était mort de jalousie. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, après tout, Drago connaissait Severus depuis sa naissance et Harry depuis seulement cinq années(en plus les quatre premières années avait été fondée sur la haine et le dégoût réciproque).

" Par merlin, c'est toi Serpend'or ? ''

'' Oui ''

'' Je n'arrive pas à croire. "

" Tu n'arrives pas à croire que ce soit dans mes capacités de tenir un pinceau ? "

" Tout doux, Potter. "

" Que veux-tu Malefoy ? " soupira Harry, regrettant d'avoir montré son sanctuaire au Serpentard.

" Je veux seulement qu'ont achètent un cadeau en commun pour Sev, pour Noël. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que même s'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer, il est triste que l'ont ne s'entendent pas. "

" A qui la faute ? "

" J'avoue avoir ma part de responsabilité. "

" Une grande part. "

" Potter, oui ou non. "

" C'est d'accord. "

Malefoy avait raison, ils devaient conclure une trêve pour ne plus faire de peine à Severus. En plus, Drago ne l'avait (presque) plus insulté.

" Bien, tu comptes venir manger un jour ? C'est l'heure ! Non en fait, on est en retard. " Rectifia t-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur sa montre.

Génial ! Même s'il avait essayé de se faire discret cette année, n'importe quel événement du quotidien sortant de l'ordinaire comme arriver en retard en cours ou au repas suffisait à refaire surface la commère qui se cachait dans chaque élèves de Poudlard.

" Allons-y, alors. "

Il se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, Drago rentra puis quelques instants plus tard, Harry. Chacun s'assit à sa table respective. Harry regarda brièvement Severus et baissa la tête en souriant quand il vit Emy sur ses épaules. Le professeur de potion avait découvert que porter un gigantesque serpent sur ses épaules découragés les plus courageux de tenter d'engager la conversation, à son plus grand bonheur. Harry vit Angelina Johnson, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor s'avancer vers lui.

" Harry, tu es prêt, j'espère ? "

Dans une demi-heure avait lieu le match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle. Harry avait passé peu de temps à s'entrainer, cette année. Avec toutes les répercussions depuis la résurrection, il était débordé. Le meurtre des Dursley, le dessin, son amitié avec Severus, ses cours, Sirius, le comportement étrange de Dumbledore... Le Quidditch était le cadet de ses soucis malgré sa passion pour ce sport. Mais il mettait un point d'honneur à ce rendre à toutes les séances d'entrainement.

" Harry ! "

" Bien sur Angelina ! "

Il se leva et toute l'équipe de Quidditch se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Après s'être changés, Angelina fit son discours d'avant-match.

" Je ne suis pas Dubois, c'est ma dernière année et j'ai bien l'intention de la finir avec mes Aspic dans une poche, la coupe de Quidditch dans l'autre. Si la coupe nous file entre les doigts parce que ont a perdus ce match... "

Son discours et sa posture laissaient devinés les conséquences physiques que cela impliquerait. Heureusement, Fred et Georges calmèrent son tempérament de feu.

" Du calme Angie chérie, " regard noir de Angelina. "Il n'y a aucune raison que nous perdions ce match, nous sommes les meilleurs, les plus beaux... "

" Les plus beaux ? Où ça ? A par Harry... " dit Kathy Bell, hilare.

" Nous te pardonnons, dans notre immense bonté, ton humour déplorable. " rassura Georges.

" Stop !!!!!!!! "

" Cette fille est tarée. '' murmura Fred en secouant la tête.

Un coup de sifflet le sauva des représailles d'une capitaine sur les nerfs. Les joueurs sortirent des vestiaires tandis que Lee Jordan faisait les commentaires du match.

" Amis du jour, bonjour ! Ici votre fidèle Lee Jordan, Griffondor, célibataire. " dit -il en prenant une voix sensuelle.

" Jordan, on se fiche de votre vie sentimentale inexistante, le match ! Le match ! "

" Et oui, le match. Griffondor, Serdaigle. Qui gagnera ? Tout deux jouent leur place pour gagner la coupe de Quidditch. Ah le match commence ! Spinnet a la balle, elle la passe à Kathy Bell. Oooooh ! Bell a perdu la balle à cause d'un cognard qui à failli lui arraché un bras. "

Harry fit le tour du terrain en scrutant la moindre parcelle à la recherche du vif d'or. L'attrapeur adverse avait, semble t-il, comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance de repéré la petite balle d'or avant lui donc calquait sa trajectoire à la lettre. Harry fut tenté de s'amuser avec lui mais se dit que s'était bien trop cruel.

* * *

50 à 70 pour Serdaigle.

Il était temps de trouver le vif. Cela faisait 45 minutes que le match avait commencé et Harry avait l'impression d'avoir un chewing-gum particulièrement collant sous les chaussures. L'attrapeur n'avait pas changé de tactique, il le suivait à la trace depuis le début du match, ce qui commençait sérieusement l'agacer.

Heureusement, le vif tant attendu se montra. Son adversaire ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Harry piqua en direction du sol, l'empêcheur de tourner en rond aussi.

" Mais il semblerait que notre ami Harry ait repéré le vif d'or. Allez Harry, allez Harry. "

" Jordan, l'impartialité vous connaissez ? " demanda Mc Gonagall.

" Pas vraiment. Ouaaaiiiisss !!!! Potter a attraper le vif sous le nez de son adversaire qui n'a rien compris à ce qui lui arrivé. "

Mais ses paroles furent couvertes par les hurlements et le tonnerre d'applaudissements des supporters. Harry fut happé par des paires de bras divers et il se retrouva mystérieusement dans les bras d'Hermione.

" Félicitation Harry. Tu as été génial ! " elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes que Harry soupçonna n'être pas dû à leur victoire. " Je pourrais te parler, ce soir, dans la salle de bains des préfets, à minuit je t'attendrais. "

Il voulut lui répondre, lui demander des explications quand la foule vient l'arracher d'entre ses bras.

Une fête grandiose eût lieu dans la salle commune bieraubeurre, l'hydromel et le Whisky Pur-Feu furent du la partie. Peu avant minuit, Harry vit Hermione s'échapper discrètement de la salle commune. Lui qui était assailli par les admirateurs ( admiratrices serait plus honnête ) eut plus de difficultée à s'en aller mais prétextant l'appel de Morphée, il put se soustraire à l'attention (ou la vigilance) de ses camarades.

Quand il entra dans la salle de bain, Hermione l'attendait.

" Que me veux-tu ? " demanda Harry avec brusquerie.

Et Hermione fondit en larmes.


	15. Chapter 15

" Oh Harry, je suis... tellement déso..lée, je suis impar...donnable de n'avoir pen..sée qu'a moi. Je suis égoi..ste, je ne vou..lais pas. Ron... avait enfin remarquée... que j'étais... plus qu'une fille, j'étais... amoureuse de lui depuis telle..ment longtemps. Oh... Harry ! " Elle emprisonna dans une étreinte d'ours qui lui coupa momentanément le souffle.

Il tapa maladroitement son dos, sa colère envolée. Hermione n'avait jamais faillie à son amitié avant cette année et il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Il avait regardé ses deux amis se tourner autour depuis l'année dernière. Il se rappelait encore de la jalousie de Ron envers Viktor Krum quand il avait invité Hermione au bal de Noël.

" Ron et moi..., on s'est disputé. Il passe... son temps à... parler de Quidditch, depuis qu'il... est gardien et à... cause de... notre relation, j'ai ...négligée mes... résultats scolaire. Pard..onne-moi, tu me.. manques. "

" Hermione arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît. Je te pardonne, tu m'a manquée aussi. "

" Oh Harry." dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte. " Je ne recommencerai plus, promis. "

" Hermione ? "

" Oui ? "

" Tu m'étouffes. "

" Oh, désolée. " s'excusa t-elle, en défaisant son étreinte.

" Qu'en pense Ron ? "

" Je sais pas, je pense que tu lui manque aussi. "

Harry sourit.

" Le couvre-feu est passé, il faut retourner au dortoir avant de se faire attraper par un professeur, Mione. "

" Oui, tu as raison, en plus je suis préfète, je dois montrer l'exemple. " Elle commença à palabrer sur ses fonctions puis sur les B.U.S.E...

Brusquement, il ressentit une douleur atroce à l'emplacement de sa cicatrice. Il s'effondra. A côté de lui, il entendait les cris paniqués d'Hermione, la douleur était telle qu'il accueillit l'inconscience avec soulagement. Soulagement de courte durée.

_Je__ regardais mes fidèles tous agenouillés devant __moi__. Malefoy, Crabe, Goyle, Macnair, Rockwood, Nott, Rogue... __Mon__ regard s'attarda sur ce dernier et __je__ ressentit un élan de haine. Ce traitre, cet amoureux des moldus, cet espion du vieux fou. Il va payer, le renégat. On ne trahit pas Lord Voldemort, plus grand mage noir de tous les temps sans en payer le prix._

" Oh non. " se dit Harry.

_" Sssseveruss apprrrrroche, mon maîtrrrre desss potttionssss. "_

_Je__ le regardais se relever, impassible. Il s'approcha de __moi_, _baisa __ma__ robe et courba l'échine avec soumission._

_" Mon maître, que puis-je pour vous ? "_

_" Mon cccccher ami " __je__ prononça ces mots de la façon la plus ironique qu'il soit, Rogue le perçut certainement car il trésaillit " Ton vieilll ami, Luciussss __m__'a transssmis d'interessssante nouvelle qu'il tient de la bouche même d'un membrrrre de l'Orddddre Du Phénixxx, asss-tu une idée de ccce dont __je__ parle. "_

_La tête baissée, __je__ ne vit pas son expression._

_" Regarde-__moi__. "_

_Il leva la tête vers __moi__, ses prunelles noirs __me__ dirent tous ce dont j'avais besoin. D'un mouvement rapide, __je__ pris ma baguette et lançais le doloris._

_" Endoloris. "_

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. " hurla le survivant.

_Fier comme il l'était, il serra les dents tandis que la douleur s'insinuait ses veines, tel un poison. Les jambes flageollantes, il tomba à terre et __je__ l'entendit marmonner " Serpend'or ". __Je__ fronça les sourcils et hurlais quand il disparut._

_" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. "_

Son cri inhumain de rage se mêla à celui de douleur de son ennemi, Harry Potter.

Harry sentit qu'on le secouait, il ouvrit les yeux et les referma presque immédiatement à cause de la lumière.

" Dumbledore, il faut que je parle à Dumbledore. " marmonna t-il.

" Je suis là, Harry. "

Harry rouvrit les yeux.

" Se... Rogue a été découvert. Voldemort sait que c'est votre espion. Il s'est enfui par portoloin. "

" Minerva, allez voir dans ses quartiers s'il y est. "

" Pas la peine. " dit Harry. " Accio Carte du Maraudeurs. "

Quelques secondes plus tard, la carte atterrit dans ses mains, rendues tremblantes par le doloris.

" Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. "

La carte apparut sous les yeux curieux de sa directrice de maison et de Pompom.

" Il est dans le tunnel, celui de la sorcière Borgne."

" Comment on y accède ? " demanda McGonnagall.

" Je vais vous accompagner, professeur McGonnagall. " dit Hermione qui était restée silencieuse.

Elle sortirent.

" Mr Potter, buvez. " Ordonna Pompom.

" Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? "

" Potions pour la douleur et sommeil sans-rêve. "

" Attendez Pompom, j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec le jeune monsieur Potter, un instant. " dit Dumbledore.

L'infirmière s'en alla en maugréant sur les vieux fou et les empêcheurs de tourner en rond.

" Charmante. "

" En effet. ''

'' Vous vouliez me parler. "

Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes, Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

" Tu ne sens pas de picotements à ta cicatrice ou une envie de frapper ? "

" Non, je ne vous frapperai jamais, monsieur. "

Dumbledore pris une grande inspiration et à ce moment-là, il faisait son âge. Il semblait vieux et usé. Harry plutôt que de le frapper, éprouvait une envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

" Encore une fois, tu vas devoir excuser les erreurs d'un vieil homme. Si je t'ai évité ces derniers mois, c'était pour te protéger. Je croyais que Voldemort utiliserai votre lien pour pouvoir me nuire. Il me déteste. Beaucoup. " finit-il, d'un ton docte.

" C'est pourquoi vous croyez que je voulais vous frappez. "

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

" Tu me pardonnes ? "

" Vous allez arrêter de m'éviter ? "

" Oui. ''

" Alors oui. "

" Très bien, bois tes potions et endors-toi. "

Le survivant fit 'oui' de la tête et quitta l'infirmerie sur un dernier sourire. Quand il fut sur que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas le voir, il but la potion pour la douleur et fit disparaitre celle de sommeil sans-rêve. Pendant toute la conversation, il avait réussi à dissimuler sa peur pour Severus, maintenant... Heureusement les vacances de Noel était dans 2 jours.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent à nouveau, Harry entrouvrit les yeux et sourit quand il vit Severus léviter.

" Faites moi descendre, immédiatement. " grognait Sev.

Ses jérémiades eurent pour seul effet de ramener madame Pomfresh.

" Mettez-le sur le lit. " commanda Pompom.

McGonnagall s'exécuta. Harry ferma les yeux en attendant que le professeur de métamorphose et l'infirmière s'en aillent.

" Harry, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. " murmura Severus.

Il les ouvrit. Dans la nuit noire, il était difficile de distinguer quelque chose.

" Tu as eu une vision. "

" Oui. ''

" Et tu m'as vu. "

" Oui. "

Harry sentit le matelas de son lit s'affaisser à l'endroit où Severus s'était assis. Une main passa dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il sourit.

" Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ? " demanda t-il, concerné.

" Non, et puis j'ai bu une potion contre la douleur. "

Ils se regardèrent, puis Harry se jeta dans ses bras.

" J'étais terrifié, je le voyais te torturer et je ne pouvais rien faire. "

" Je sais. "

" Depuis quand tu as un portoloin ? "

" Depuis que Voldemort ne m'a pas appelé pour l'initiation de Drago. Il a toujours eu des soupçons, je pense. "

Ils restèrent en silence dans les bras de l'autre.

" Je me suis réconcilié avec Hermione et Dumbledore. "

Même la tête enfonçait dans la robe noire, Harry pouvait presque voir les lèvres de Severus s'étirer en une mince ligne et la désapprobation peindre ses traits.

" Tu es trop gentil pour ton propre bien, Harry. Il arrivera un jour, où les gens ne mériteront pas d'être pardonnés. "

* * *

" Plus que deux jours avant Noël. " se réjouit Drago.

Harry, Drago et Severus étaient dans les appartements de ce dernier. Il y a à peine quelques minutes, le Poudlard Express s'en allait, emportant avec lui la quasi-totalité du collège Poudlard. Seuls quatre Serpentards, un Serdaigle et un Griffondor étaient restés. Tous les parents voulaient leurs enfants près d'eux en ces temps troubles.

" Au moins, pendant les vacances les profs ne peuvent plus nous bassiner avec les B.U.S.E. " renchérit Harry.

" On ne vous bassine pas, on vous met en garde. " rectifia Severus, la tête dans son livre.

" C'est du pareil au même. Au moins Potter, tu risques de ne pas les passer avec le seigneur des ténèbres à tes trousses. "

Harry lui lança un regard noir et Severus roula des yeux.

" Vous avez achetés vos cadeaux ? " demanda le professeur.

" Oui. " répondirent-ils.

Il y a trois jours avait eu lieu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Drago et Harry s'étaient retrouvés devant les Trois Balais et avaient fait leurs achats de Noël ensemble. Cela avait été très dur de se mettre d'accord pour le cadeau de Severus mais ils y étaient arrivés.

" Et toi ? "

" Oui. Ta mère va essayer de venir ici pour Noël, sans que ton père ne le sache. "

Drago sourit.

* * *

" Joyeux Noel, Harry. ''

Harry se retourna dans son lit, fatigué.

" Chu' fatigué Sirius. " Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris. " Sirius ! "

" Salut Harry. "

Harry lui sauta dans les bras.

" Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? "

" Je te l'avais promis, filleul. "

Harry sourit.

" Allez, ouvre tes cadeaux. "

Il s'exécuta. Il commença par le cadeau de Sirius, il déballa le cadeau soigneusement emballé et cria de joie en voyant ce qu'il y avait dedans.

" C'est un tornade, le nouveau balai. Encore meilleur que l'Eclair de Feu. Avec des accélérations de 0 à 300 km/h, c'est une perle de technologie. Merci Sirius, tu n'aurais pas dû. C'est hors de prix "

" Rien n'est trop cher pour toi Harry. "

Harry rayonna. Il continua d'ouvrir ses cadeaux et quand son parrain détourna la tête, il cacha les présents de Drago et Severus sous son lit. Inutile de mettre son parrain en colère dès son arrivée.

" C'est le meilleur Noel de toute ma vie. " dit Harry.

Il avait reçu le tornade de Sirius, des photos de ses parents de Remus, un livre sur les animaux magique d'Hermione, une flûte en bois faite à la main d'Hagrid, des gâteaux délicieux de la part de Madame Weasley et des échantillons de farces et attrapes de Gred et Forge.

" Maintenant, il faut que tu descendes pour le repas. "

" Non ! "

" Et oui, ne t'inquiètes pas je reste ici. "

Harry prit une dernière fois son parrain dans ses bras et descendit manger dans la Grande Salle. Dans la salle se trouvait presque tous les habitants du château restés pour les vacances. Il manquait seulement Trelawney, Hagrid et Drago. Quand le professeur Dumbledore le vit, il tapota le siège à côté de lui pour qu'il y vienne s'assoir, il accepta. De l'autre côté de Dumbledore était assis Severus. Les retardataires arrivèrent.

" Pétards surprises. " proposa Dumbledore à Rogue.

Severus le regarda avec un ennui profond et tira la cordelette. Il eut une petite explosion et il fut aussitôt affublé de nez de clown. Harry baissa la tête pour dissimuler son sourire. Le reste du repas se passa dans cette ambiance bonne enfant.

" Merci pour les chaussettes, Harry. C'était un cadeau fabuleux. " dit Albus, les yeux pétillant.

" De rien, monsieur. "

* * *

Harry se dirigeait vers les quartiers de Severus. Il avait passé une journée magnifique en compagnie de son parrain et de Rémus qui était venu les rejoindre après le repas. Ils avaient discutés de tout et de rien, jouaient comme des enfants... Quand Sirius était parti, il avait pu enfin ouvrir les cadeaux de Sev et Drago. Le premier lui avait offert une robe de bal verte et le second des bottes en cuir de dragon.

" Si j'étais toi, je ne rentrerai pas. " dit Drago.

Harry sursauta.

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que ma mère est dedans et que Severus et elle flirtent honteusement. "

" Ta mère et Severus ? "

" Oui, ils sont amoureux depuis des siècles ! "

" Ow, et bien je le remercierai demain pour son cadeau. Et j'ai beaucoup aimé le tien aussi, Drago. "

" Moi aussi. "

Harry lui avait offert un porte-clés moldu avec un couteau suisse et un lampe ensorcelé pour marcher à Poudlard.

" C'est le meilleur Noël de ma vie. " dit soudainement Drago.

" Moi aussi. "


	16. Chapter 16

Harry était assis sous le saule pleureur, seul. Et triste. L'école avait repris il y a une semaine et il planait sur le château une atmosphère de tristesse et de désespoir. En effet, la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard, Voldemort avait frappé. Lui, ses mangemorts ainsi que quelques détraqueurs avaient attaqué le chemin de traverse. Mettant le feu aux boutiques, torturant et tuant les passants, les mangemorts s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie. Quand l'ordre du phénix était arrivé, tout était fini. 38 morts étaient à déplorer, 9 personnes avaient été embrassés par les détraqueurs et 3 personnes avaient été torturés à la folie.

Mais le pire dans tout ça était qu'Harry avait assisté à ces horreurs par le biais de sa cicatrice. Il avait tout vu mais n'avait pas réussi à se réveiller pour prévenir un adulte de cette catastrophe. Et il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait tellement !

Donc, depuis une semaine, il évitait tout le monde comme la peste. Il n'avait adressé la parole ni à Hermione, ni à Severus, ni à Drago. Ou à personne d'autre.

Comment regarder Ernie Macmillian qui avait perdu son père dans cette attaque ? Ou Lisa Turpin qui avait perdue sa mère ?

Quand Harry y pensait, il souhaitait mourir. Cette attaque avait ravivée de vieux sentiments. L'envie d'être réconforté. L'envie d'être aimé. L'envie d'avoir une famille. Mais ses envies semblaient aussi impossibles à réaliser que lorsqu'il était enfant. Il avait effleuré cet espoir il y a un an et demi, grâce à Sirius qui lui avait proposé de venir vivre chez lui mais cet espoir avait été piétiné quelques minutes après sa demande. Et Harry avait été condamné à nouveau à retourner chez les Dursley.

"Bonjour Harry Potter." dit une voix derrière lui qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Se retournant, Harry se retrouva devant une jeune fille blonde aux yeux qui aurait sûrement donné à Albus Dumbledore une course pour son argent tellement elle était bizarre. Cette fille respirait l'étrange. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient sales et emmêlés mais ce qui était le plus bizarre était les pâles mèches vertes et bleues un peu partout dans sa chevelure.

"Métamorphose raté." répondit t-elle à son interrogation.

"Hum... Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé au professeur McGonagall de t'arranger ça ?''

"Parce que je trouvais que cela faisait joli. Tu ne trouves pas ?" demanda t-elle en triturant une de ses mèches colorées.

Harry hocha la tête, dubitatif. C'est original, se dit-il. Mais son originalité ne s'arrêtait pas à ses goûts capillaires. A ses oreilles pendaient ce qu'Harry identifia comme des radis et elle portait autour du cou un collier de gousses d'ail. Et ses vêtements... Harry se demandait vraiment comment elle avait réussi à rendre le traditionnel uniforme scolaire aussi bizarre. Il n'arrivait même pas à identifier la moitié des décorations qu'elle y avait ajoutée mais Harry crut reconnaître des poils de chat. Il frissonna.

"Je m'appelle Luna. Luna Lovegood. Tu peux m'appeler Loufoca, si tu veux, c'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle."

Harry doutait que c'était par gentillesse que ses camarades l'avait surnommée de cette façon et se demanda si elle avait compris que ce surnom était une insulte et non pas une marque d'amitié.

"Luna suffira, je pense."

Elle sourit.

"Tu sais, tu devrais faire plus attention à ce que t'entoure. Tu-sais-qui aimerait beaucoup te tuer."

"Je sais, je crois avoir deviné ses intentions lorsqu'il a assassiné mes parents." ironisa t-il.

Elle ne saisie pas le sarcasme et changea de sujet.

"Pourquoi te morfonds-tu sous cet arbre ?"

Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux, pris de cours et étonné par son audace.

"Je ne me morfonds pas !" se défendit-il après un moment.

"Ah !"

Il y avait dans ce 'ah' quelque chose qui poussa Harry à se justifier, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

"Tu ne crois pas que j'ai des raisons de me morfondre ?" tempêta t-il.

"Non." répondit-elle simplement, d'une voix lointaine.

"C'est parce que tu ne me connais pas." trancha t-il.

Elle le contempla de ses immenses grands yeux bleus. Il se détourna, gêné. Le regard de cette fille... Elle semblait être au courant de tout ce qui se passer dans sa tête. Il se demanda distraitement si elle était liée à Dumbledore car il y avait dans les yeux de l'un comme dans ceux de l'autre quelque chose qui vous encouragez à vous confier. Ou a vous justifier.

"Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je vis."

"As-tu perdu un être cher dans l'attaque sur le chemin de traverse ?"

"Non,mais..."

"Quelqu'un s'est-il fait embrassé par un détraqueur ?"

"Non,mais..."

"As-tu participé à l'attaque ?"

"Quoi ? NON !"

"Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as des raisons de te morfondre alors que beaucoup de personnes au château ont perdus un être aimé."

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une gifle. Elle avait raison. Dans ce château se trouvait ses camarades, ses amis qui souffraient et lui, comme un égoïste, se morfondait sur un évènement qui n'était pas de sa faute. Il était méprisable.

"Tu recommences à te morfondre." chanta Luna.

Harry grinça des dents. Elle avait raison, il recommençait.

"Tu devrais arrêter de prendre le blâme sur toi-même et aider les gens que tu aimes du mieux que tu peux. Ne les évites pas." conseilla t-elle.

Non mais qu'est-ce que... Comment savait-elle ça ?

"Tu devrais venir manger, Harry. Il y a de la tarte à la mélasse à dîner. J'aime la tarte à la mélasse."

Elle se leva doucement et partit sans un regard en arrière, sous le regard éberlué d'Harry.

Se levant également, Harry pris une résolution. Il allait arrêter de pleurer sur le passé. Voldemort avait attaqué. Voldemort avait fait des morts. Ca n'était pas sa faute. Mais il pouvait être la cause de sa déchéance, de sa mort et ainsi épargner des souffrances à des gens innocents.

Oui ! Il n'était inscrit nul part qu'il achèverait Lord Voldemort mais Harry était sûr qu'il ne mourrait que de sa main et Harry ferait tout pour que ce moment arrive.

* * *

Ça faisait longtemps ! Désolé ! Je crains que la suite ne mette encore du temps à arriver mais j'espère que vous vous contenterez de ça pour le moment. Qui sait, peut-être que je réussirais à terminer cette histoire ? J'espère avoir le temps et l'inspiration pour le faire.

Merci pour tous ceux qui me suivent encore, ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris et ceux qui me mettent des reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

Sa discussion avec Luna Lovegood avait remis les pendules à l'heure. D'un pas déterminé, il entra dans les quartiers de Severus, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'il avait appris l'attaque du chemin de traverse. A son entrée, Severus leva un sourcil, interrogatif. Harry déduisit qu'il avait remarqué sa désertion subite. Il déglutit, son assurance s'envolant à tire-d'aile.

"Salut." commença t-il, mal assuré.

"Mr Potter."

Le gryffondor baissa la tête.

"Parce qu'on en est revenu à Mr Potter ?" demanda t-il, malheureux.

Severus pencha la tête et l'étudia du regard. Puis, il répondit de sa voix soyeuse :

"Eh bien, cela se pourrait si je n'ai pas une explication pour laquelle tu n'es pas venu depuis plus d'une semaine et je crains que l'excuse : _'j'ai oublié le chemin de tes quartiers' _ne soit une excuse convaincante."

Harry combattit vaillamment le sourire qui menaçait de fendre son visage en deux et essaya d'adopter une attitude de repenti condamné au baiser du détraqueur. Le sourcil de Severus, déjà bien haut, atteint une hauteur inégalée. Se dégageant timidement la gorge, le jeune garçon se mit à raconter sa détresse. Il lui parla de la culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant l'attaque du chemin de traverse. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il se rendait compte de l'égocentrisme et de l'idiotie de ce qu'il disait. Et, en voyant Snape ouvrir la bouche pour sans aucun doute lui faire remarquer à quel point il avait été stupide, il l'arrêta immédiatement :

"Stop. On m'a déjà fait la remarque sur le fait que ce n'était pas ma faute, que je ne devais pas me morfondre, qu'il a des gens qui souffre...etc."

Il vit un vague geste de la main.

"Mais sûrement pas de façon aussi joliment formulé que moi." contesta Snape, les commissures de ses lèvres relevées.

Il tentait de sourire, comprit Harry, et ça avait l'air dur. Il ricana. Plutôt se faire arracher la langue qu'avouer qu'un serpentard,_ le chef des Serpents_, lui avait manquer.

"Alors, je suis pardonné ?" demanda t-il, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres.

"Certainement. C'est une raison suffisamment stupide pour un gryffondor stupide." susurra le professeur, replongeant dans son livre.

Harry soupira de soulagement.

"Cool, parce qu'il faut que j'y aille. J'ai des tas d'excuses à présenter."

Il se retourna et sursauta quand Draco, visiblement mécontent, lui bloquait la sortie.

"Potter." siffla t-il, les bras croisés. "Tu daignes enfin te mêler à nous, humbles mortels."

Le dit "Potter" grimaça. Il semblait que sa semaine d'ignorance générale avait fait bien plus de mal à son entourage qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

"Je crois que Draco est le prochain sur ta liste." devina habilement Severus, derrière lui.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Écoute, Draco, je suis sincèrement désolé. Ce n'était pas contre toi mais j'ai laissé..."

Le sang pur leva un doigt en l'air, l'interrompant.

"Ça va, Potter. Entendre tes stupides excuses une fois, c'est déjà désagréable mais deux fois, ça fait vrai-ment mal aux oreilles."

Il ferma la bouche, peu élégamment.

"Tu me pardonnes ?" demanda t-il, en essayant d'adopter les manières hautaines de son camarade. Sans grand succès.

"Tu peux encore servir, je suppose." éluda le serpentard, s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

"Merci." sourit le gryffondor. Il continua. "Il faut que j'aille voir Mione maintenant, mais je vous promets de revenir juste après."

"J'ai bien vécu trente-cinq ans sans toi, je pense pouvoir survivre quelques heures encore." certifia le professeur.

Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire et partit à la recherche d'Hermione. Même si il ne savait pas où elle était, il était prêt à parier son nouveau balai, le Tornade, qu'il la trouverait dans la bibliothèque. Après sa rupture, Hermione avait tout de suite renoué avec ses premiers amours : les livres. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque, comme au bon vieux temps. La jeune fille était en effet bien déterminée à retrouver son titre de sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération.

"Salut Hermione."

"Bonjour Harry." dit-elle en dirigeant un regard préoccupé sur lui.

Il s'assit près d'elle. Elle le regarda s'installer avec ses grands yeux bruns, curieuse. A nouveau, il présenta de plates excuses.

"Je suis désolé de m'être éloigné ces jours-ci, Hermione. On vient à peine de se réconcilier et moi je gâche tout."

"Ne dit pas de bêtises, Harry ! Je sais que tu vis très mal tout ce qui arrive et que, quelquefois, tu as besoin de solitude mais je sais que tu t'en remets toujours donc je t'ai laissé... respirer."

"Merci, et je te jure que c'était la derni..." Il s'interrompit, le regard rivé sur un rat qui se faufilait discrètement en dehors de la bibliothèque.

Un rat avec une patte argentée.

Avec précaution, Harry se releva. Ce rat, c'était Peter Pettigrow, il en était certain. L'homme qui s'était fait passé pour un ami de ses parents et n'avait pas hésité à les vendre à Voldemort., l'homme qui était également responsable de l'emprisonnement injustifié de Sirius à Azkaban, se promenait librement dans Poudlard. Qui sait ce qu'il était venu y faire ? Il avait peut-être blessé un élève ? s'horrifia le Survivant.

"Harry ?" l'interrogea la jeune fille.

"Hermione, va chercher Dumbledore." lui intima t-il, en courant pour rattraper le rat, elle le suivit.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda t-elle, alarmée. Il ne répondit pas.

"Tiens." dit-il, en lui fourrant la Carte du Maraudeurs dans les mains.''Va chercher Dumbledore. Immédiatement !" cria t-il, déjà à l'autre bout du couloir. Il tourna dans le couloir et eu tout juste le temps de voir son amie sortir de son immobilité et se précipiter en direction du bureau directorial.

Discrètement, il suivit le rat à distance. Il le vit éviter les obstacles, sauter les marches trompeuses... Personne ne le remarqua. En le suivant, Harry espérait trouvait ce qu'il était venu faire à Poudlard. Était-il venu dans l'intention de faire du mal à l'un de ses habitants ? Ou récupérer quelque chose que Tom Jedusor avait laissé derrière lui durant sa scolarité ? Bien qu'il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'était venu faire Pettigrow à Poudlard, le but principal d'Harry était de le capturer et de le livrer aux aurors pour innocenter son parrain. Une fois qu'il fut sorti du château, Pettigrow reprit sa forme humaine et Harry sut qu'il allait s'échapper. Il sorti de sa cachette et se mit à lui courir après. Il faisait presque nuit noire mais Harry n'eut pas de mal à suivre sa forme grassouillette.

"Pettigrow !" hurla t-il. "Pettigrow ! Stupéfix !"

L'ancien maraudeur évita habilement le sort. Harry vit avec une légère crainte l'homme se rapprocher de la forêt interdite. Il ne ralentit pas sa course malgré le pressentiment affreux qui l'assaillait. Il parvint enfin à l'attraper aux abords de la forêt.

"Ha !" Il le retourna vers lui. "Vous allez payer pour vos crimes."

Pettigrow éclata de rire et Harry comprit trop tard qu'il s'était fait avoir. Deux mangemorts sortirent d'entre les arbres et le saisirent.

"Lâchez-moi !" exigea t-il, hurlant. "Je vous interdis de toucher à ma baguette."

Les deux mangemorts s'esclaffèrent.

"Le maître sera content." sourit Pettigrow."Il nous récompensera au delà de toute nos espérances."

"Je vous hais, vous m'entendez ? JE VOUS HAIS !"

Pettigrow partit dans un rire gras.

"Hey ! Lâchez-le !"

C'était Ron. Il avait sorti sa baguette et semblait déterminé à se battre.

"Ron, vas t-en !" cria Harry.

"Incarcerem" dit nonchalamment une nouvelle voix.

Harry vit avec horreur des cordes entourer le corps de son ex-meilleur ami. Ce dernier se débattit, en vain.

"On le tue ?" proposa l'un des mangemorts, avec un sourire euphorique aux lèvres.

"Non." répondit Lucius Malefoy qui avait lancé le sort. "On l'emmène avec nous."

Le second mangemort ramassa Ron qui se débattait toujours et ils se rassemblèrent. Interloqué, Harry vit Lucius sortir une plume de sa poche.

"Portoloin."

Harry sentit le tiraillement familier au niveau de son nombril. La dernière chose qu'il fut le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Mc Gonnagall et Severus se précipiter vers eux puis tout devint flou.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonne année 2011 ! Bonne santé ! Grande fortune ! (_Tous les chiffres du loto, LOL !_) et appréciez ce nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

Harry atterrit durement sur le sol. Luttant pour se relever, il ignora le rire moqueur des mangemorts qui semblaient trouver sa chute désopilante et vérifia du coin de l'œil si Ron allait bien. L'adolescent, issu d'une famille de sorciers, s'était réceptionné bien plus dignement que lui, malgré les cordes qui l'entourait. Il regardait les alentours, les yeux écarquillés par la crainte, crainte qu'Harry ne tarda pas à ressentir lorsqu'il vit au loin le cimetière qui lui avait provoqué tant de cauchemars et qui lui en provoqué encore. Les tombes se dessinaient parfaitement au gré des ''lumos" lancés par leurs ravisseurs dans la nuit noire.

Le petit comité se mit rapidement en marche vers une vieille bâtisse qui tenait certainement sur ses fondations grâce à la magie. Les deux adolescents pouvaient voir la jubilation des mangemorts. Ils avaient enfin attrapé le Survivant. Le-garçon-qui-vivait-depuis-un-peu-trop-longtemps, selon eux et leurs camarades.

L'esprit paralysé par la peur, Harry réussit quand même à songer à l'ironie de la situation. Pas de la sienne, mais celle des mangemorts. Ils luttaient pour libérer le monde des moldus, des sorciers ayant du sang moldu et prônait la pureté de sang mais ils ignoraient qu'en réalité leur maître adulé était un sang-mélé et que leur quartier général appartenait au père moldu de celui-ci. Antithèse parfaitement risible, évidemment. Exactement comme les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dont le quartier général suintait la magie noire.

Une bourrade pas si amicale le convainquit de presser le pas et d'abandonner ses pensées pleine d'esprit. Il s'exécuta, tout en se rapprochant de Ron qui tremblait de terreur. Harry ferma brièvement les yeux. Ron, le garçon qui ne supportait pas d'entendre le nom du Seigneur redouté, allait bientôt le rencontrer en chair et en os. Il y a encore quelques mois, il aurait pu le faire par amitié mais aujourd'hui cette amitié n'était plus. Subsistait-il peut-être encore la tendresse de quatre années de courage et de dangers traversaient. Harry l'espérait.

Lucius s'arrêta, ils l'imitèrent. D'un geste paresseux, il ouvrit le portail de l'étrange et terrifiante propriété et les poussa, lui et Ron, à l'intérieur. D'un commun accord, Harry et Ron lui lancèrent des regards noirs jusqu'à qu'ils entrent dans la maison.

Jusqu'à qu'ils entrent dans la maison car comment se concentrer quand Lord Voldemort -responsable de centaines de morts et qui en promettait bien plus encore- vous regardez du haut des escaliers, un sourire de pur contentement aux lèvres ?

Harry pria tous les Dieux chrétien, musulman, bouddhiste. Il pria même les Dieux dont il ignorait l'existence pour que Ron soit épargné par la cruauté des mangemorts. Peut lui importait ce qu'il ferait de lui, pourvu que Ron n'est rien. Ron n'avait pas sa place ici.

Voldemort prit enfin la parole et Harry frissonna.

"Bienvenue... dans ma demeure." les accueillit-il, avec une joie dérangeante.

Il descendit doucement les escaliers. Ron laissa échapper un gémissement pitoyable. Il s'arrêta devant eux et sourit.

" Ne prenez pas la peine de vous souvenir de votre chemin, vous vivez vos dernières heures."

* * *

Quand Severus vit Harry disparaître sous ses yeux, il vacilla. Insensible au cri horrifié poussé par sa collègue, il tenta sur-le-champ de trouver une solution, un moyen de ramener Harry -et malheureusement Mr Weasley car ni Harry, ni l'Ordre ne lui permettrait de le laisser avec les mangemorts- mais rien, son esprit était vierge de toute idée, de toute pensée cohérente. Il tressaillit. S'attacher à ce garçon avait-il été une erreur ? Son cerveau, son habilité et sa vivacité d'esprit était les principales qualités qui lui avait permit de survivre en menant une double vie pendant quinze ans. L'affection qu'il portait à ce gosse, à Draco et à Narcissa l'avait-il rendu _stupide_ ?

"Severus, réunion de l'Ordre. Immédiatement !"

Après cet ordre, Dumbledore s'en fût à grand pas. Il fit de même, sans accorder la moindre attention à son élève qui pleurait chaudement dans les bras d'une Minerva McGonnagall, pâle et tremblante. Les murs familiers du château qui l'accueillait depuis vingt-cinq ans furent d'un maigre réconfort. Lui qui n'était pas habitué à ressentir de l'affection, de l'attachement pour quiconque depuis bien longtemps se demandait si la panique qui l'assaillait, les tremblements de ses mains et les images toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres qui se dessinaient clairement dans son esprit étaient une réaction normale ? Avait-il ressentit cela en perdant l'amitié de Lily ?

Alors qu'il méditait sur ces symptômes étranges, une idée stupide qui aurait rendu fier Harry Potter et Godric Gryffondor lui vînt à l'esprit. Mais il la bannit aussitôt qu'elle lui fût venue. Se promener sous les traits de Narcissa Malfoy au milieu de mangemorts tous plus sadiques les uns que les autres n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. De plus, il était hors de question de mettre Narcissa en danger. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander de mettre sa sécurité et celle de son fils en danger pour un quasi-étrangé.

Quand il rentra dans le bureau du directeur, avec le calme qui le caractérisait, ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Sirius Black pour ouvrir les hostilités.

"Mais c'est Servilus ! Sobre, en plus ! Tu n'es pas allé lever le coude, fêter la capture du Survivant par ton maître, espèce de (**_WARNING WARNING_, attention gros mot**) salaud sans cœur !"

"Sirius !" tempéra Rémus.

Mais Severus qui n'était plus l'adolescent maigrichon et peu sûr de lui qu'il était lors de ses études, ne se laissa pas faire.

"Malheureusement Black, je ne bois pas. Contrairement à toi. Tu empestes le xérès à des kilomètres à la ronde." ricana Sévère. Il continua. "Après les moldus qui se fiche de lui, Potter récolte un parrain ex-taulard et alcoolique."

Siruis devint rouge de colère.

Ah ! existait-il discipline plus apaisante pour ses nerfs que mettre Sirius Black en boîte ? se demanda le maître des potions en voyant son vieil ennemi essayer de se précipiter vers lui pour l'étrangler, facilement retenu par son loup-garou de (ex?) meilleur ami.

"Cela est assez !" tonna le directeur, une aura de puissance rayonnant de son être.

Dumbledore avait parlé, tout le monde se tut. Kingsley qui discutait gravement avec Emmeline Vance, Mrs Weasley qui sanglotait bruyamment dans les bras de son mari, Fol-Oeil qui disait à qui voulait l'entendre ce qu'il ferait subir aux mangemorts qu'il attraperait...

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était repassé du bon côté, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur. Les mangemorts luttaient peut-être pur un mauvais idéal mais ils avaient nettement plus de classe, pensa t-il en regardant avec dégoût Mrs Weasley s'essuyait le nez sur l'épaule de son mari.

Dieu merci ! Salazar, Draco, Narcissa et Emy était là sinon il repasserait de nouveau de l'autre côté.

"Comme vous le savez" commença le vieil homme. "Il y a quelques minutes déjà, Harry Potter et son ami Ron Weasley ont été capturés par des mangemorts à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite."

"Que faisaient-ils là, Albus ?" demanda Kingsley, de sa voix grave et apaisante.

"On se fiche de cela, Kingsley ! Mes bébés ont été kidnappés par des monstres !" cria furieusement Mrs Weasley.

Évidemment, Black ne put laisser passer cela.

"Tes bébés, Molly ? Je te rappelle que tu n'es rien pour Harry. Il est mon filleul et rien pour toi !"

"Je me suis occupé de lui depuis que je le connais, Sirius. Je lui ai donné un foyer aimant, ce que tu n'as pas fait !"

Il recula, comme frappé. Un silence à couper au couteau s'installa dans la pièce, même la matrone Weasley parut réaliser la bassesse de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Excuse-moi d'avoir été accusé injustement du meurtre de mes meilleurs amis et de douze moldus, Molly. Si j'avais eu un procès, j'aurais certainement demandé qu'Harry ait droit de me rendre visite à Azkaban. Il aurait eu de nombreux amis, j'en suis certain. Ma tarée de cousine Bella, ce bon vieux Dolohov et ces chers détraqueurs auraient adoré s'occuper de lui. Je me demande pourquoi ?"

Silence. Severus retint un soupir. S'était une torture constante d'assister à des scènes aussi pathétiques et depuis la reformation de l'Ordre du Phénix, il y avaient droit sans arrêt.

"Quand vous aurez fini, les chances de survie de vos deux idiots remonteront peut-être de quelques crans." dit Severus, d'une voix glaciale.

"Severus a raison, Molly, Sirius, il faut que l'on retrouve les enfants. Qui sait ce que les mangemorts pourraient leurs faire pendant que vous vous disputez." apaisa Lupin.

Ils eurent la décence de paraître honteux.

"Bien. Nous n'avons plus d'espion donc je ne vous cache pas qu'il sera très difficile de retrouver Messieurs Potter et Weasley." annonça le directeur, grave.

"Mais pas impossible !" s'exclama Elphias Doge, optimiste.

Il eut des hochements de tête approbateur.

"Je vais demander à tous ceux qui ont un travail de vous porter absents demain."

"Bien sûr Albus." répondirent-ils, positivement.

"Ensuite, puisque nous ne savons pas où est situé le repaire de Voldemort depuis que Severus a été découvert, il va falloir chercher toutes les cachettes potentielles. Nous allons faire des groupes et suivre chaque mangemort jusqu'à que l'un d'eux nous mène à Voldemort."

"Albus," dit Emmeline Vance, agitée '' n'est-ce pas se fier au hasard ? Et si tous les mangemorts sont déjà chez vous-savez-qui ?"

"Je sais, Emmeline mais c'est la seule chance que nous ayons de retrouver les enfants."

"Vous pensez à ce qu'_il_ fera à Ron et Harry pendant que vous cherchez à tâtons ?"

C'était Hermione qui avait parlé. Ils étaient tous si profondément concentrés dans la réunion qu'ils avaient oublié que la jeune gryffondor n'était jamais sorti du bureau. Mrs Weasley laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot.

"Nous y pensons tous, Miss Granger. _Il _va les torturer." répondit calmement Rogue.

"Comment pouvez dire ça ? Vous n'avez donc pas de cœur ?" demanda t-elle, abasourdie par autant de légèreté sur un sujet si terrible.

"Miss Granger ! Si vous ne pouvez pas vous contenir, sortez." lui intima le directeur.

Elle baissa la tête.

"Commençons tout de suite. Hestia avec Elphias, Nymphadora avec Rémus, Kingsley avec Emmeline..."

* * *

Dans leur cellule miteuse qui n'était pas plus une cellule qu'une chambre délabrée, Ron et Harry étaient assis à chaque extrémité de la pièce. Le plus loin possible de l'autre, tout simplement. Le premier se sentait honteux d'avoir une nouvelle fois abandonné son meilleur ami alors qu'il n'avait jamais autant eu besoin de lui et le second s'en voulait d'avoir entrainé l'autre dans ce guet-apens.

"Que faisais-tu à l'extérieur, hier soir ?" demanda Harry, pour lancer la conversation.

C'était le matin. Les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient difficilement à travers la vitre sale et les barreaux de l'unique fenêtre.

"J'allais voir Hagrid. Il est entré dans une nouvelle phase de folie."

"Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire qu'une araignée géante, un chien à trois tête et un dragon ?" s'horrifia Harry, s'attendant à un nouveau monstre terrifiant.

"Il veut demander Madame Maxime en mariage." révéla Ron, d'un air sombre.

Harry pouffa, souhaitant silencieusement tous ses meilleurs voeux de bonheur à Hagrid. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire valoir les mérites de cette idée à Ron que la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre. Voldemort entra, accompagné de Lucius Malfoy et Queudver et deux mangemorts qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

"Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre, chers invités. Cette nuit, j'ai réglé une petite affaire qui me chagrinait depuis longtemps."

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Les deux adolescents étaient convaincus que cette ''petite affaire'' n'augurait rien de bon pour eux. Il sourit cruellement.

"Maître, maître, est-ce que je peux jouer maintenant avec le petit bébé Potter ? S'il vous plaît, maître !" s'extasia une voix féminine.

Avec un choc, Harry reconnut la femme qui venait de parler.

Mais c'est impossible, tenta t-il de se convaincre. C'est complètement impossible.

Pourtant si elle était ici, cela voulait dire...

* * *

**Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à votre avis ?**

_**?**_


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde,

C'est avec regret que je vous informe que j'arrête cette fic. J'ai adoré l'écrire mais je suis trop vieille pour avoir la même perspective que lorsque je l'ai commencé. Mais je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée de cette histoire, c'est pour ça que je la réécris entièrement. Je pense que la réécrire me donnera l'inspiration pour la finir une fois pour toute. Elle est devenue "**Professeur, Serpents, Ennemis... Famille ?**" J'ai créé cette nouvelle fic au lieu de réécrire sur celle-là pour ceux qui sont nostalgiques de cette version et parce que c'est ma toute première fic.

Je suis désolé pour ceux qui me suivent depuis longtemps, qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs favoris mais je pense que vous pourrez aimer la nouvelle version donc n'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour.


End file.
